A Whole New Life
by The Geek In Heaven
Summary: With the Doctor changing into a new man, Clara has to take some time to figure out her travels and her relationship with ex-solider, Danny Pink. Also, Nylen has to also decide what a new leaf of his life means. Sixth in the Time Lord series, Series 8 with Adam OC. Fanfic has finished and will NOT continue.
1. Deep Breath

**A/N – **Hello and welcome to a compiled version of **Deep Breath**, this episode was originally posted into three chapters from October 26th to November 6th, 2014. I also want to point out, you should read the stories which I will list. The Real Origin; The Time Lord Who Travelled the Universe; The Time Lord Who Married the Girl Who Waited (earliest one and first ever story for me); A Time Lord's Sorrow &amp; Dreams Of Two Time Lords (which I make a reference to early on).

**Deep Breath**

_Something large disturbs the people of Victorian London, it's a dinosaur from the perestroika times, it roars as the bells of Big Ben chime at 3pm. Meanwhile on the banks of the river, there is a crowd of people with policemen telling them not to cross over the river. In the crowd is the Silurian, Madame Vastra and her wife, Jenny Flint with their butler, Strax the Sontaran._

**"Madame Vastra, thank god. I wage you haven't seen anything like this before?" **An inspector asks Vastra about the dinosaur.

**"Well, not since I was a little girl."** She replies while taking off her veil.

**"Big fella, isn't he?"** Jenny ponders.

**"Well, dinosaurs are mostly this size. I do believe it's a she."**

**"No they weren't, I've seen fossils."** Jenny tries to correct Vastra.

**"I was there."** Vastra tries to close the argument

**"Well that's all well and good but what is this dinosaur fella doing in the Thames?"** The inspector asks.

**"It must have time travelled."**

_Jenny gets out a glove typed gadget to scan the dinosaur while the inspector is pondering over Vastra's explanation of time travel. The dinosaur tries to roar but it now has problems like it is choking on something in it's throat._

**"Is it choking?"** Vastra ponders.

**"It seems to be something lodged in its throat."** Jenny explains as she still scans with her glove gadget.

**"How can it time travel?"** The inspector still asks Vastra.

**"I don't know, perhaps it was something it ate?"**

_The dinosaur tries to roar again but it then vomits the Tardis out of its throat, the Tardis then lands on the sandy beach near the London crowd._

**"It's just laid a egg!"** The inspector chuckles.

"**It's dropped a blue box marked Police out of its mouth. Your grasp of biology, it troubles me."** Vastra corrects him.

"**It's the Tardis."** Jenny shouts to reveal the name of the box.

"**It would seem so." **Vastra says.

"**We'll take care of this, Inspector." **Jenny orders the Inspector.

"**But what if that thing goes on the rampage?"** The Inspector asks.

_Vastra takes balls with three legs out of a sack._

"**Place these lanterns on the shoreline and bridges, encircling the creature at twenty foot intervals."** Vastra tells the Inspector.

"**What will they do?" **He asks.

"**They will emit a signal that will incline it to remain within their circumference. Jenny, Strax. With me." **Vastra explains to him as they start to go down the stone stairs to the river bank.

"**So it's him, then, the Doctor?" **Jenny asks Vastra.

"**A giant dinosaur from the distant past has just vomited a blue box from outer space. This is not a day for jumping to conclusions. Strax, if you wouldn't mind?" **

_Strax knocks on the Tardis door. It is smeared with sputum from its previous location._

"**Hello? Exit the box, and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran empire."** Strax asks the owner while a tall grey-haired man opens the door and looks out. Smoke comes out as well.

"**Shush."** The Doctor says as he shuts the door again.

"**Doctor?" **Strax asks who the hell this new man is from the Tardis as the door opens again.

"**I was being chased by a giant dinosaur, but I think I managed to give it the slip."** The Doctor responds to Strax, also explaining the dinosaur apperance as the door shuts again, but then is opened slowly. As the Doctor tries to figure out Strax's name.

"**Sleepy?"**

"**Sir?"** Strax asks the Doctor, as he is also annoyed at being called one of the seven dwarfs.

"**Bashful? Sneezy? Dopey? Grumpy." **The Doctor checks through more of the seven dwarfs before he sees Jenny and Vastra and walks towards them.

"**Oh, you two. The green one and the not-green one. Or it could be the other way round, I mustn't prejudge." **The Doctor says to Vastra and Jenny as Clara appears, much disheveled. She is wearing a black fitted jacket with an 'outline of bow tie' motif and tartan mini-kilt and Adam, fresh from his last appearance in the same clothes.

"**Oh, you remember, er. Thingy. The, er, the not-me ones. The asking questions one and that nerdy one. Names not my area."** The Doctor figures out something to reintroduce Adam and Clara.

"**Clara."** Clara reminds him.

"**Well, it might be Clara. Might not be. It's a lottery." **

"**It is Clara."** Clara repeated, also raising her voice.

"**Clara… Don't try to shout at him." **Adam tells her, trying to carm her down as the dinosaur bellows.

"**Oi, big man, shut it. Oh, you've got a dinosaur too. Big woman, sorry." **The Doctor shouts at the dinosaur, also apologizing to it for calling her a man.

"**Doctor, listen to me. You, you need to calm down." **Adam tells the Doctor.

"**I'm not flirting, by the way." **The Doctor shouts at the dinosaur again.

"**I think something's gone wrong."** Clara asks everyone.

"**Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? I remember you. You're Handles. You used to be a little, a little robot head, and now you. You've really let yourself go." **The Doctor says to Clara also remembering Handles as the dinosaur bellows again. **"Reduce the frequency."**

"**I'm sorry?"** Clara asks the Doctor on why he said to reduce the frequency.

"**Your sonic lanterns, turn them down. You're giving her a headache." **The Doctor explains.

"**Giving who a headache?"** Jenny asks the Doctor on clarification on whom 'she' is.

"**My lady friend. Just an expression, don't get any ideas."** The Doctor explains, pointing to the dinosaur.

"**How do you know?"** Strax asks him.

"**Come on, Clara. You know that I speak dinosaur." **The Doctor tells Clara, not knowing that Strax said the question and not her.

"**He's not Clara. I'm Clara."** Clara tells him.

"**Well, you're very similar heights. Maybe you should wear labels? Why, why are you all doing that? Why are you? You're all going dark and wobbly. Stop that." **

"**I don't think we are."** Clara reminds him.

"**Never mind. Everyone take five**." The Doctor orders before he closes his eyes, sways, then falls over with Adam running over to catch him.

"**I don't understand. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?" **Jenny says, also recalling lines from The Christmas Invasion.

"**Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor." **Adam reminds everyone.

_At night, with a full moon. At Vastra's house, the Doctor is now wearing a full length night shirt. Clara and Jenny are listening at the door._

"**It's simply misunderstandable to me. I don't know what it is. Who invented this room?"** The Doctor shouts.

"**The person who owned the house before them!"** Adam roars at him as he opens the door and Clara and Jenny nearly fall inside.

"**Doctor, please, you have to lie down." **Clara asks him.

"**It doesn't make sense. Look, it's only got a bed in it. Why is there only a bed in it?"** The Doctor asks about what a bedroom is for.

"**Because it's a bed room. It's for sleeping in." **Adam reminds him to jog his memory.

"**Okay, what do you do when you're awake?"** The Doctor asks.

"**You leave the room." **Clara explains as Adam starts banging his head to the wall.

"**So you've got a whole room for not being awake in. But what's the point? You're just missing the room. And don't look in that mirror. It's absolutely furious." **The Doctor asks again to Clara.

"**Doctor, please. You have to lie down. You keep passing out."** Clara orders him.

"**Well, of course I keep passing out. There's all these beds. Why do you keep talking like that? What's gone wrong with your accent? Why" **The Doctor tells her.

"**Nothing's wrong with her accent."** Jenny reminds him.

"**You sound the same. It's spreading. You all sound all English. Now you've all developed a fault."** The Doctor explains to everyone except Adam who is still banging his head.

"**Doctor, I need your help with something."** Vastra asks the Doctor, in a Scottish accent.

"**Finally, someone who can talk properly."** The Doctor comments.

"**I'm having difficulty sleeping."** Vastra tells him.

"**Oh? Oh, well, I wouldn't bother with that, I never bother with sleep, and I just do standy-up catnaps."** The Doctor explains.

"**Oh really, how interesting. And when do you do those?"** Vastra asks him about this new information.

"**Well, generally whenever anyone else starts talking. I like to skip ahead to my bits. It saves time."**

_Vastra gently leads him to the bed and they sit down._

"**Save me time, Doctor. Project an image of perfect sleep into the centre of my mind." **

"**What, do you want a psychic link with me? The size of my brain, it would be like dropping a piano on you." **The Doctor asks Vastra.

"**Be gentle, then." **

"**I'll try. Brace yourself. Piano." **

_They put their fingers to the others temple. The Doctor falls back onto the bed, sound asleep and Adam walks away from the wall._

"**That hurt."** Adam said, after he left from the wall.

"**I love monkeys. They're so funny."** Vastra remarks.

"**Oh, I see. So Time Lords are monkeys now, are they?"** Adam shouted at her.

"**No, dear. People are apes. Men are monkeys." **Vastra reinstates him as they tuck the Doctor up in bed.

"**So what now?" **

"**He needs rest."**

"**So what do we do? How do we fix him?"** Clara asks everyone.

"**Fix him?"** Jenny asks for clarification on Clara's certain words.

"**How do we change him back?"** Clara reminds her.

"**We can't Clara, I've changed as well over the times and even I can't."** Adam tells her.

"**Jenny, I will be in my chamber. Would you be kind enough to fetch my veil?"** Vastra asks Jenny.

"**Why, are we expecting strangers?"** Jenny questions Vastra.

"**It would seem there's already two here."** Vastra explains, meaning Adam and Clara as she leaves.

"**What have I done wrong?"** Clara says as she hears the sound of a sad dinosaur drifts into the room.

"**The dinosaur doesn't seem very happy."** Jenny says.

"**What's wrong with it?" **

"**I dunno. The Doctor's the one that speaks dinosaur. Excuse me, ma'am. The wife doesn't like to be kept waiting." **Jenny tells Clara as she leaves.

"Where did he get that face? Why's it got lines on it? It's brand new. How can his hair be all grey? He only just got it." Clara says.

"It's still him, you and I saw him change." Adam tells her. "No matter if he was looking like a teenager, he would still be the Doctor."

"I know. I do. I, I know that." Clara says.

_Clara then goes to the window and hears the moaning dinosaur._

"I am alone. The world which shook at my feet, and the trees and the sky, have gone. And I and alone now. Alone." The Doctor starts to speak to himself.

"Doctor, are you translating?" Adam asks him.

"The wind bites now, and the world is grey, and I am alone here. Can't see me. Doesn't see me. Can't see me." The Doctor continues to speak to himself.

"Boy and Girl? Madame Vastra is waiting." Strax orders Clara. "I will convey you to her chamber."

_Adam throws a newspaper at Strax, annoying him slightly. Later, at a conservatory. Vastra is sitting in her peacock chair. A fountain is playing._

"And then?" Vastra asked for more of the information about the recent events.

"And then we got swallowed by a big dinosaur. You probably noticed." Clara explained.

"How did it happen?" Jenny asked.

"I can explain." Adam started.

Back at the Tardis, Adam is working at the controls while Clara is trying to keep the Doctor away from breaking the Tardis.

"Right, it seems I think I know why we are crashing." Adam said.

"What?" The Doctor and Clara asked him.

"Erm, it's you Doctor. The Tardis was wacked from your explosive regeneration back at Trenzalore and it must off messed up the controls." Adam explained. "Don't you notice?"

"What?" Clara, angrily asked him again.

"We're talking like "this". I used to like the old ADAM: talk. It was so easy back then." Adam explained more and made a fourth wall refrence.

"What the hell are you babbling on about?" Clara shouts at him.

"Something that 'someone' hasn't noticed for nine months." Adam babbled on more.

"He's not gone. He's upstairs." Jenny reinstated Clara.

"Okay, he changed." Clara told them.

"He regenerated. Renewed himself." Adam told her the right way to say 'changed'.

"Renewed. Fine." Clara huffed.

_Up in the guest bedroom, the Doctor wakes and sniffs the air. He gets out of bed and crawls around on the carpet, sniffing. He goes to the radiator and finds a piece of chalk which he uses to make marks on it. Then later, The Doctor is writing on the floorboards. He stands when he hears the dinosaur, then goes to the door and opens it._

"Door. Boring. Not me." The Doctor says, offending the door.

_He goes to the window and opens it._

"Me."

_Back in Vastra's chamber._

"Marcus Aurelius, Roman emperor. Last of the five good 'uns. Stoic philosopher." Clara explains Marcus Aurelius (referenced back in '_The Day of the Doctor)_.

"Superlative bass guitarist. The Doctor really knows how to put a band together." Vastra explains more.

"And the only pin-up I ever had on my wall when I was fifteen. The only one I ever had. I am not sure who you think you're talking to right now, Madam Vastra, but I have never had the slightest interest in pretty young men. And for the record, if there ever was anybody who could flirt with a mountain range, she's probably standing in front of you right now. Just because my pretty face has turned your head, do not assume that I am so easily distracted." Clara shouts at Vastra, telling her that she cannot be distracted at a whim.

_Vastra is no longer wearing her veil. Jenny applauds._

"Whoo. Whoo. Sorry." Jenny shouts, applauding Clara for her performance.

"Don't ruin the mood, Jenny." Adam tells Jenny.

"Well, goodness me. The lake is ruffled at last. I often wondered what you'd be like when you lost your temper." Vastra compliments Clara for the speech.

"Oi. Married." Jenny snaps at Vastra.

"The Doctor needs us, you two more than anyone. He is lost in the ruin of himself, and we must bring him home." Vastra tells Adam and Clara.

_The Doctor has climbed onto the rooftops and is making his way towards the river._

"Oi. Oi. Oi, big, sexy woman. Oi. Sorry. Sorry, it's all my fault. My time machine got stuck in your throat. It happens. I brought you along by accident. That's mostly how I meet girls, but don't worry, I promise I will get you home. I swear. Whatever it takes, I will keep you safe. You will be at home again." The Doctor tries to tell the dinosaur.

_The dinosaur suddenly bursts into flames. It roars in pain before collapsing._

"Stop that. Who's doing that? No, don't do that." The Doctor snaps.

_In Vastra's chamber, everyone hears the crying roar._

"That came from the river." Vastra says.

"The dinosaur, it's crying out." Adam explains.

"Strax! Bring the carriage, now!"

_The Doctor leaps from a roof into a tree. The upper bough breaks under the strain, dropping him down. He finishes hanging upside down from the lowest branch by his knees. A hansom cab, or growler, trots into his view._

"Halt. Sorry, I'm going to have to relieve you of your pet." The Doctor orders the cabbie.

"You're what?" The cabbie asks.

"Shut up, I was talking to the horse." The Doctor reminds the cabbie as the Doctor somersaults on to the horse's back and uses his sonic screwdriver to sever the traces and reins.

"What are you doing?" The cabbie asks the Doctor.

"Forwards." The Doctor tells the cabbie as he gallops off. Madam Vastra's carriage driven by Strax goes past the stranded cabbie.

"Out of the way, human scum. Hi-yah. Jurassic emergency. Yah." Strax orders the cabbie

_The Doctor is cantering along the cobbles._

"Left. No, no. Right, right, right, right. Sorry, it's my new hands. I can't tell them apart." The Doctor explains.

_Vastra's cab is still behind the Doctor's._

"What do you think's happened?" Jenny asks everyone in the cab.

"I don't know, but I fear devilment." Vastra tells Jenny.

"Should we not have told the Doctor?" Clara asks.

"I don't think he's ready to leave his bed." Adam tells Clara.

"Watch it on the corners, it's a bit slippery up here." The Doctor reminds the horse of his carriage. Vastra's is still far behind.

"Strax."

_Strax is urging on the horse._

"Come on, Strax." Vastra orders Strax as he cracks the whip.

"That's better."

_The Doctor dismounts himself off his carriage and stands on the parapet of Westminister Bridge over the burning remains, muttering to himself. Strax brings the carriage to a halt behind him, and the ladies and Adam get out._

"Whoa."

"Steady on, Strax." Adam remind Strax.

"The Doctor." Jenny says.

"What's he doing here?" Clara asks as Vastra secures her carriage using the remote control in her hat.

"There is trouble. Where else would he be?" Adam remarks.

"She was scared. She was scared and alone. I brought her here and look what they did." The Doctor explains.

"Who or what could have done this thing?" Vastra asks.

"No." The Doctor replies.

"I'm sorry?" Vastra asks.

"No. That is not the question. That is not where we start." The Doctor explains what question.

"The question is how. The flesh itself has been combusted." Strax explains.

"No, no, shut up. What do you all have for brains, pudding? Look at you. Why can't I meet a decent species? Planet of the pudding brains." The Doctor responds.

"Doctor, I defiantly know you're upset, but you need to calm down and talk to us. What is the question?" Adam asks him.

"A dinosaur is burning in the heart of London. Nothing left but smoke and flame. The question is, have there been any similar murders?" The Doctor explains more.

"Yes. Yes, by the Goddess, there have." Vastra reminds herself

"Look at them all, gawking." The Doctor responds. "Question two. If all the pudding brains are gawking, then what is he?"

_One man is walking away calmly._

"He seems remarkably unmoved by the available spectacle." Vastra says.

"Do you think that is whoever…" Clara asks The Doctor.

_There is a splash. The Doctor is no longer standing on the parapet._

"What he's doing? He'll drown." Clara shouts.

"I very much doubt it. Time Lords can survive a bit longer than humans, Clara." Adam explains.

"There has been a murder. The Doctor has taken up the case. If we are to see him again, we must do the same." Vastra explains.

The next morning, Clara pours water into a bowl on her washstand.

"Come on, Earthling scum. Position it here. Easy now. That's it. Careful." Strax orders some workers as Adam opens the window onto the courtyard. A cart has brought the Tardis from the river bank. "Don't get it scratched or you and all your bloodline will be obliterated from time and space."

"Very good, sir." A footman congratulates Strax as Clara and Adam lean out.

"Strax!" Clara calls out.

"Ah! Morning, Miss Clara. You're awake at last." Strax says.

"You got the Tardis, then?" Adam tells him.

"Military tactics. The Doctor is still missing, but he will always come looking for his box. By bringing it here, he will be lured from the dangers of London to this place of safety, and we will melt him with acid." Strax explains to them.

"Okay, that last part?" Clara suspiciously asks.

"And we will not melt him with acid. Old habits. The Times. Shall I send it up?" Strax tells her correctly while asking if she wants the morning newspaper.

"Yeah, why not?" Clara agrees.

"Hah!" Strax roars as he throws the rolled-up newspaper, hitting Adam squarely between the eyes and knocking him down.

Later, Clara is dressed and coiffured in the late Victorian style. She meets Jenny coming up the stairs.

"Jenny." Clara asks for Jenny's assistance.

"Ah, good morning, Clara." Jenny responds.

"Morning. Er, so, what are we going to do? Are we looking for the Doctor?" Clara asks.

"We've got the Paternoster Irregulars out in force. If anyone can find him, they can. Meanwhile, Madam Vastra is slightly occupied by the Conk-Singleton forgery case, and is having the Camberwell child poisoner for dinner." Jenny explains.

"For dinner?"

"After she's finished interrogating him. Probably best to stay out the larder. It'll get a bit noisy in there later." Jenny tells her.

"Also, it stinks in there." Adam comments as he walks up the stairs.

Strax is mopping the kitchen floor.

"Ah, Miss Clara. You look better now you're up." Strax compliments Clara.

"Thank you, Strax."

"Oh, sorry. Trick of the light. You still look terrible. Can I get you anything?" Strax asks Clara.

"Er, no, thanks. Maybe just some water." Clara requested.

"Of course." Strax spoke as he puts the mop bucket on the table. "Well, don't hold back. I've nearly finished anyway, it's perfectly all right. I washed in it myself."

"All of a sudden, I'm not very thirsty."

"Really? Perhaps it is time, then." Strax responds as he takes out a monocle like device with three lenses, and shines a green light into her eye. "For your mandatory medical examination. Say ah."

"Ah." Clara says.

"You didn't move your lips." Strax tells Clara.

"You're looking at my eye."

"Oh. Oh yes, there we are. Easy mistake." Strax says as he now aims the light at her forehead. "Now that's interesting."

"What? What's interesting?" She asks Strax.

"Deflected narcissism. Traces of passive aggressive. And a lot of muscular young men doing sport." He explains.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your subconscious. Is that sport? It could be sport." He explains.

Clara flicks down the lens.

"Well, stop looking." Clara orders him.

"Moving onto the thorax, such as it is." Strax says as the green light makes Clara's ribcage visible. "Ah, excellent. Enviable spleen. Well done. Twenty seven years old, with a projected lifespan of exactly."

"Stop right there." Clara snaps at him. "Why would we be serving together? The Doctor's going to come back, isn't he? He's not just going to abandon me here."

"You must stop worrying about him, my boy. By now, he's almost certainly had his throat cut by the violent poor." Strax explains.

Near the Clink and Southwark Cathedral. The Doctor, still in his now very dirty nightshirt, is rummaging in the rubbish. He is watched by a smelly tramp in a thick coat, who is holding a beer bottle. The Doctor finds a broken mirror. He turns at the sound of the tramp throwing away his bottle.

"Bitey. The air, it's bitey. It's wet, and bitey." The Doctor complains.

"Oh, it's cold." The tramp responds.

"That's right. It's cold. It's cold, I knew it was a thing. I need um, I need clothes. I need clothes, that's what I need. And a big, long scarf. No, no, move on from that. Looked stupid. Er, have you seen this face before?" The Doctor asks the tramp, going also over his fourth incarnation's clothes.

"No." The tramp glares at him.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asks again.

"Sir, I have never seen that face." The tramp responds.

"It's funny, because I'm sure that I have. You know, I never know where the faces come from. They just pop up. Zap. Faces like this one. Come on, look at it, have a look, come on, look, look, look." The Doctor explains to him as he pulls the tramp over to look in the mirror on the ground. "Look, it's covered in lines. But I didn't do the frowning. Who frowned me this face? Do you ever look in the mirror and think I've seen that face before?"

"Yes." The tramp says.

"Really? When?" The Doctor requests.

"Well, every time I look in the mirror." The tramp explains.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Fair enough. Good point. My face is fresh on, though."

The tramp moves away from the nutter in the nightshirt.

"Why this one? Why did I choose this face? It's like I'm trying to tell myself something. Like I'm trying to make a point. But what is so important that I can't just tell myself what I'm thinking? I'm not just being rhetorical here. You can join in." The Doctor says.

"I don't like it." The tramp tells him.

"What?"

"Your face." The tramp responds.

"Well, I don't like it either. Well, it's all right up until the eyebrows. Then it just goes haywire. Look at the eyebrows. These are attack eyebrows. You could take bottle tops off with these." The Doctor makes up.

"They are mighty eyebrows indeed, sir." The tramp compliments the eyebrows.

"They're cross. They're crosser than the rest of my face. They're independently cross. They probably want to cede from the rest of my face and set up their own independent state of eyebrows. That's Scot. I am Scottish. I've gone Scottish?" The Doctor asks the tramp.

"Oh yes, you are. You are definitely Scots, sir. I, I 'ear it in your voice." The tramp tells him.

"Oh no, that's good. Oh." The Doctor refuses as he practices the long rolling Scottish 'oh' sound.

"It's good I'm Scottish. I'm Scottish. I am Scottish. I can complain about things, I can really complain about things. Now, give me your coat." He asks the tramp for the coat that the tramp is wearing.

"No." The tramp refuses to give him the coat.

"I am cold."

"I'm cold."

"I'm cold. There's no point in us both being cold. Give me your coat. Give me your coat. No, wait. Shut up, shut up. Shut up. I missed something. It was here, it was here. It was. What was it I saw? What did I see?" The Doctor says as he picks up an old newspaper. "This is what I saw. Spontaneous combustion."

The article reads the death of Margaret Roberts occurred on Friday, outside her home address in London, in what the police are describing as a curious case of spontaneous combustion. She was aged 68 years.

"What devilry is this, sir?" The tramp asks the Doctor.

"I don't know, but I probably blame the English."

In Vastra's chamber, Vastra is working at a large wood backed panel on an easel while Jenny holds an awkward pose in her corset and a shawl. Also Adam is asleep in a chair.

"Hmm. Spontaneous combustion." Vastra ponders.

"Is that like love at first sight?" Jenny asks her.

"Hmm. A little. It is the theory that human beings can, with little or no inducement, simply explode." Vastra explains.

"You don't need to flirt with me. We're already married." Jenny reminds her, this marriage happened during the events of Demons Run – Two Days Later and The Snowmen.

"It's scientific nonsense, of course." Vastra says.

"Marriage?"

"Hush. There have been nine reported incidents of people apparently exploding in the last month." Vastra explains.

"And you think they weren't spontaneous."

"I think whoever killed the dinosaur had at least nine previous victims. All of these perished in the same spectacular fashion." Vastra ponders as she turns the easel to reveal newspaper cuttings, a map of London, and lines linking them up.

"I thought you were painting me." Jenny asks, embarrassed how the way she is dressed for nothing.

"I was working." Vastra tells her.

"Well, why am I posing then?"

"Well, you brighten the room tremendously. Chin up a little."

"Oh, I don't understand why I'm doing this."

"Art? Now, why destroy the victims so completely? It's difficult, it draws attention. What advantage is to be gained?" Vastra questions her new facts.

"Well, tell us, then." Jenny asks

"Concealment, perhaps." Vastra says.

"Concealment?" Jenny requests a answer.

"It's a fanciful theory, but it fits the facts. By destroying the body so completely, you conceal what is missing from it." Vastra explains.

"Missing from the body?" Jenny ponders.

"Madame Vastra!" Clara calls for her as she bursts into the room. "Look."

Clara shows Vastra the Times newspaper.

"Advertisements, yes. So many. It's a distressing modern trend." Vastra says.

"No, look. Look." Clara utters, revealing a one advert in the personal column says - Impossible Girl. Lunch on the other side.

"Ma'am?" Jenny requests

"The game is afoot. We're going to need a lot of tea." Vastra speaks to everyone as she rings the bell as well as alerting Adam. Later, Strax is pouring it out.

"There appears to be nothing of significance in the rest of the newspaper. Not even in the agony column." Vastra informs.

"We can't know it's from the Doctor." Jenny aforementioned

"Of course it's from the Doctor. The Impossible Girl, that's what he calls me." Clara leaks.

"I have been noticing that." Adam says.

"He says lunch, but not when or where?"

"On the other side? The other side of London? Bit vague." Jenny makes a suggestion.

"The other side of regeneration, perhaps, once he's recovered?" Vastra makes a suggestion also.

"So what am I supposed to do, guess where we're meeting?" Clara inquires.

"Perhaps that's the point. Perhaps you're supposed to prove that you still know him. Think what that must mean for a man who barely knows himself." Vastra expresses

"It doesn't makes sense. He doesn't do puzzles. He isn't complicated. Really doesn't have the attention span. So, keeping it dead simple. On the other side." Adam confesses as he holds the page up to the light. There is another advert directly behind his, so he turns it over to read it. Mancini's Family Restaurant, the Best Dinner in London.

Clara and Adam cross the street and Clara looks up at the building, which is just as depicted in the advert. They both go inside and sit by themselves on a curved bench seat in a wall alcove, with a small round table in front of it. The restaurant has other customers, but is very quiet. Clara examines the advert again, then sniffs. Then she coughs as she fans the air with the paper. The Doctor is wearing a noisome coat.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor buzzes Clara for why she wafting the newspaper.

"I don't know. Maybe the smell?" Clara says.

"I know. It's everywhere." He responds.

"Where did you get that coat?" Adam requests an answer.

"Er, ahem, I bought it." The Doctor quickly makes up a answer to lie about stealing it earlier from the tramp.

"From where?" Clara inquires.

"Er, a shop?" He tells her. "Might have been a tramp."

"You don't have any money." Clara reminds him.

"Er, I had a watch."

"No. That watch was beautiful." Adam flatters.

"It was my favourite."

"You swapped your favourite watch for that coat. That's maybe not a good deal."

"Well, I was in a hurry. There was a terrible smell." He describes them the scene.

"Okay."

The Doctor smiles and laughs a little.

"No. No, don't. Don't. Don't. Don't smile. I will smile first and then you know it's safe to smile." Adam warns him.

"Are you both cross with me?" The Doctor asks.

"I am not cross. But if I was cross it would be your fault and. Yes, I am cross." She sarcastically lies.

"I guessed that." He tells her.

"I am extremely cross." She starts to raise her voice.

"Oh god." Adam murmers.

"And if I hadn't changed my face, would you be cross?" The Doctor inquires.

"I would be cross if I wasn't cross."

"Why?"

"Why? An ordinary person wants to meet someone that they know very well for lunch. What do they do?" She explains, still with her voice being raised.

"Well, they probably get in touch and suggest lunch." The Doctor chooses an answer for her.

"Mmm hmm. Okay, so what sort of person would put a cryptic note in, in a newspaper advert?" Clara asks him.

"Well, I would say that that person would be an egomaniac, needy, game-player sort of person." He insults Clara.

"Ah, thank you. Well, at least that hasn't changed." She agrees.

"And I don't suppose it ever will."

"No, I don't suppose it will, either."

"Clara, honestly, I don't want you to change. It was no bother, really. I saw your advert, I figured it out. I'm happy to play your game." The Doctor tells her.

"No. No, no. I didn't place the ad. You placed the ad." Clara points at him, placing him guilty.

"No, I didn't." He replies.

"Yes, you placed the ad, I figured it out. Impossible Girl, see? Lunch." Clara explains

"No, look, the Impossible. That is a message from the Impossible Girl." The Doctor corrects her.

"For the Impossible Girl." Clara corrects him.

"Well, if any of us placed that ad, who placed that ad?" Adam questions both the Doctor and Clara

"Hang on. Egomaniac, needy, game-player?" Clara picks up the insult from before.

"This could be a trap." Adam tells her

"That was me?" Clara still picks up on the insult.

"Never mind that."

"Yes, I am minding that."

"Clara." Adam calls for her.

"You were talking about me?" She reminds the Doctor.

"Clara, what is happening right now in this restaurant to you and me is more important than your egomania." The Doctor scolds her.

"Nothing is more important than my egomania." Clara tells him.

"Right, you actually said that." Adam says.

"You never mention that again." She commands them.

"It's a vanity trap. You're so busy congratulating yourself on solving the puzzle, you don't notice that you're sticking your head in a noose." The Doctor explains.

"What are you doing?" Clara asks as the Doctor pulls a hair from his head.

"And that isn't the only grey one, if you are, er, having a cull." She adds to his conversation.

"What, do you have a problem with the grey ones?" He inquires her answer.

"If I got new hair and it was grey, I would have a problem." She explains to him.

"Yeah, I bet you would." He replies.

"Meaning?"

"It's too short." Adam responds as he pulls a hair from Clara's head.

"Ow." Clara responds

"Sorry, it was the only one out of place. I'm sure that you would want it killed." Adam explains, giving it to the Doctor.

"Ooo. Are you trying to tell me something?" She asks the Doctor.

"I'm trying to measure the air disturbance in the room." He explains to her.

"Right. Moments when you know you are boring." She mummers.

The Doctor holds the hair below the table edge and lets it go. It falls slowly downwards.

"There is something extremely wrong with everybody else in this room." The Doctor gives her the correct answer.

"Mmm. Basically, don't you always think that?" Clara ponders.

"Look at them. Don't look."

"You just said to look."

"Look without looking."

"In the corner of your eye." Adam repeats a previous saying.

"They look fine to me. They're just eating." She explains.

"Are they?" He reminds her.

A soup spoon is repeatedly brought up to the mouth and lowered again, still full, Knives and forks lift and fall over plates.

"Okay, no. No, they're not eating." She gets to the point.

"Something else they're not doing." Adam reminds her as another short grey hair falls to the floor.

"Breathing." The Doctor tells her.

"What do we do?" Clara questions The Doctor for a answer.

"Well, you don't want to eat, do you?"

"Hmm. Slightly lost my appetite. Ahem. How long before they notice that we're different?" Clara inquires.

"Not long." The Doctor explains.

"Anything we can do?" Adam asked him.

"How long can you hold your breath?" The Doctor responded.

"We could just casually stroll out of here, like we've changed our minds."

"Happens all the time."

"Ha. Course it does."

Clara and the Doctor stand. The other diners stop and stand with a clatter of clockwork. They take a step, the diners move towards them.

"We could take another look at the menu." Adam sparks an idea.

So the Doctor and Clara sit down again and the diners return to their tables.

"What are they?" Clara asks.

"I don't know. But don't worry, because that's not the question. The question is, what is this restaurant?" The Doctor replies.

"Okay, what is this restaurant?"

"I don't know."

They look at the small menus. A waiter appears at their table.

"Er, no sausages? Do you? And there's no pictures either. Do you have a children's menu?" The Doctor questions the waiter.

The waiter shines a small green light at the Doctor from the tip of his pencil.

"Any specials?" The Doctor continues.

"Liver." The waiter says.

"I don't like liver." The Doctor responds.

"Spleen. Brain stem. Eyes." The waiter says more organs.

"Mmm. Is there a lot of demand for those?" Adam asks.

"I don't think that's what's on the menu. I think we are the menu." The Doctor tells them.

"Lungs. Skin." The waiter lists even more organs.

"Excuse me." The Doctor says as he reaches up and pulls off the waiter's face. There is a metal mesh beneath with a flame behind it.

"Okay. Robot in a mask." Clara explains.

"It's a face." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, it's very convincing." Clara responds as the Doctor puts it over Clara's face.

"No, it is a face." The Doctor says.

Clara throws it down.

"Yes." The waiter says.

"Yes, what?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes, we have a children's menu." The waiter explains.

Metal arms come out of the back of the bench and hold them tightly around the arms and legs. They are very nice arms, with hands on the end to clasp together firmly. Then the bench descends.

"You've got to admire their efficiency." The Doctor tells Adam and Clara, complementing the robots.

"Is it okay if I don't?" Clara asks.

H"It is Clara." Adam comments.

Clara and The Doctor scream out as they go down. Adam starts to put a bored face on

The interior of the spaceship is a large steampunk circular place, all brass and rivets. There are various people standing still in small alcoves around the wall, and the half-face man is seated in a chair in the centre.

"Hello? Hello, are you the manager? I demand to speak to the manager." The Doctor commands.

"This is not a real restaurant, is it?" Clara asks.

"Well now, it's more a sort of automated organ collection station for the unwary diner." The Doctor explains to her.

"Sweeney Todd without the pies." Adam remarks.

"So where are we now?" Clara asks.

"Factually? An ancient spaceship, probably buried for centuries. Functionally? A larder." The Doctor tells two different ways to her.

"So why hasn't somebody come for us?" Clara asks.

"We're alive." Adam tells her.

"We're alive in a larder." Clara says.

"Exactly. It's cheaper than freezing us." The Doctor explains.

"Okay." Clara realises.

The Doctor has shaken his sonic screwdriver out from under his coat.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asks Clara.

"Go for it." She responds.

"Don't let it roll away." The Doctor reminds her.

"No." Clara understands.

"We've got one shot at this." Adam explains.

"Next time, make one that doesn't roll." Clara responds.

"Go." The Doctor commands Clara.

The Doctor manages to shake the sonic screwdriver onto the floor near Clara's feet.

"Have you got it?" Adam says.

"I can only just about reach it." She tells him.

"Oh, it's at times like this I miss Amy." The Doctor remarks, mentioning Amy Pond.

"Who?" Clara asks.

"I'll explain later to you." Adam says.

Clara gathers the screwdriver between her feet and aims upwards it at the Doctor.

"Ready?" Clara tells him.

"Don't miss." The Doctor commands.

She flicks it up into his lap. He winces.

"Sorry, did I hit something?" She asks.

"Oh, the symbolism." The Doctor explains.

He gets the screwdriver into his hands and unfastens his and Adam's bonds with it, then Clara's.

"You should make that thing voice-activated. Oh, for God's sake, it is, isn't it?" Clara metions.

"I don't want to talk about it." The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor?" Clara asks.

There is a Chinaman in the nearest alcove.

"Dormant." The Doctor explains to Clara.

"How do you know?" She asks him.

"I don't. I'm just hoping." He answers as they tiptoe away.

"So, is it these guys that killed the dinosaur?" Clara asks.

"Well, if they're harvesting organs, a dinosaur would have some great stuff." The Doctor explains.

"Why would robots need organs? Burke and Hare from space?" Adam ponders.

"No, but that's a good theory. Droids harvesting spare parts. That rings a bell." The Doctor applauds Adam for his theory.

The Doctor then stares at the Half-Face Man in the chair in the middle.

"Captain, my Captain." The Doctor recites a quote.

"Can he see us?" Clara asks.

"Dormant." The Doctor says.

"Hoping?" Clara asks.

"Yep. Oh, look. He's recharging. He's asleep. Doesn't even know we're here." The Doctor explains.

"Are you sure?" Clara asks.

"Sure. Not sure. One or the other." He explains.

"Okay. So, half-man, half-robot. A cyborg, yeah?" Adam mentions.

"Oh." The Doctor says.

"Oh?" Clara gets confused.

"Look at the hands." The Doctor tells her.

"What about them?" Clara asks.

"Look at them." The Doctor repeats.

"I'm looking." Clara tells him.

"They don't match. These hands don't belong to the same body." The Doctor explains the hands.

One of the hands is large and fleshy, a workman's hand. The other is slim and dainty, never scrubbed a floor in its life.

"I don't understand." Clara says.

"Well, I don't blame you. See this, this is not your normal cyborg. This isn't a man turning himself into a robot. This is a robot turning himself into a man, piece by piece." The Doctor tells her.

"That's what the restaurants for." Adam reminds them.

"Well, it would need a constant supply of spare parts. You can tan skin, but organs rot. Some of that metalwork looks Roman. Wonder how long it's been around, how much of the original is even left? The eyeballs look very fresh, though." The Doctor explains.

The arms then start to move. The Doctor, Clara and Adam jump back. The robot takes hold of the chair arms, and clockwork whirrs.

"Is it awake?" Clara whispers.

"It's waking up. I think. Okay, let's go." Adam assures them.

The trio tiptoe away, then run through a doorway into a brightly lit corridor. The Doctor turns back.

"I've seen this before. I'm missing something." The Doctor says.

"Doctor." Clara calls for him.

"It's the brand new head, rebooting." The Doctor explains.

"Come on." Adam starts to call for the Doctor.

"I've seen this before." The Doctor keeps reminding himself.

"Oh, hurry up. Get out." Clara commands him.

Clara returns and pushes the Doctor through the doorway as the Half-Face Man raises his arm and touches his palm. The door comes down between the Doctor, Adam and Clara. He tries to sonic it open.

"Doctor. Quickly." Clara shouts.

The door lifts a short way. The Half-Face Man is unplugging himself from his chair.

"Sorry, too slow. There's no point in them catching us three." The Doctor tells her.

"Well, give me the screwdriver." She asks.

"We might need it." Adam tells her

The Doctor then closes the door fully and leaves her with Adam running with him.

"No. Doctor?" Clara asks.

The Half-Face Man goes to the bench seat, then turns and looks for its occupants. Clara tries standing very still in a recess as the other occupants of the alcoves become active. One man opens the door and stands next to it.

"Something else they're not doing. Breathing. How long can you hold your breath?" The Doctor in Clara's memories tells her.

Clara takes a deep breath and holds it as the Half-Face Man walks towards her. He stops and tilts his head as the gears grind, then turns away. A tear rolls down Clara's face. The other robots move, so she imitates their stilted walk and goes through the open door into the bright passageway. She runs around the corner but just sees more robots waiting and the passage going on and on. Her lungs are bursting, so she takes a breath and falls to her knees. She passes out.

"Bring her." The Half Faced Man commands a other robot.

A bald robot picks her up. Clara dreams about her first day teaching at Coal Hill School. The class were completely out of control and laughing at her.

"All right, stop. Stop. Stop it, all of you, now." She commands in her memory.

"Ha, ha. It's her first day." A boy smirks in her memory.

Out of her dreams, Clara is laid on the ground in front of the Half-Face Man in his chair.

"If you don't stop it, I'm going to have each and every single one of you kicked out of this school." She shouts at them.

A dark girl's face looms.

"Go on, then. Do it."

Then Clara wakes up.

"Where are the other two? Where is they? Where is the others? You will tell us, or you will be destroyed." The Half Faced Man commands Clara.

"What did you say?" Clara asks him.

"You will tell us." The Half Faced Man commands her.

"Yeah, I know. Or what?" She still asks him.

"You will die." He finishes.

"Go on, then. Do it." Clara remembers.

Clara stands.

"Go on, then. Do it. I'm not going to answer any of your questions, so you have to do it. You have to kill me. Threats don't work unless you deliver." Clara tells him.

"You will tell us where the other two is." The Half Faced Man orders her.

"Nope." Clara tells him.

"You will be destroyed." He warns her.

"Destroy me, then. And if you don't, then I'm not going to believe a single threat you make from now on. Of course, if I'm dead, then I can't tell you where the other one went then. You need to keep this place down here a secret, don't you? Never start with your final sanction. You've got nowhere to go but backwards." Clara explains to the Half Faced Man who starts to feel different.

"Humans feel pain." The Half Faced Man realises.

"Ah. Bigger threat to smaller threat. See what I mean? Backwards." She says to him.

"The information can be extracted by means of your suffering." The Half Faced Man warns her.

"Are you trying to scare me? Well, cos I'm already bloody terrified of dying. And I'll endure a lot of pain for a very long time before I give up the information that's keeping me alive. How long have you got?" Clara asks the Half Faced Man.

The clockwork whirs, then the Half-Faced Man stands up.

"All you can offer me is my life. What you can't do is threaten it. You can negotiate."

The Half-Face Man removes his big right hand and clamps it onto his lapel.

"Okay, okay, okay. Okay, yes, yes, yes, I'm crying and it's just because I am very frightened of you. If you know anything about human beings, that means you, you're in a lot trouble." Clara warns the Half Faced Man.

The robot has a flame-thrower where his hand was, ready to go.

"We will not negotiate." The Half Faced Man responds.

"You don't have a choice. I tell you what. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Clara warns him.

"We will not answer questions." The Half Faced Man commands her.

"We'll take turns. I'll go first. Why did you kill the dinosaur?" Clara asks him.

"We will not answer questions." The Half Faced Man repeats.

"Why'd you kill the dinosaur?" She asks the Half Faced Man

"We will not answer questions!" The Half Faced Man roars back.

"Then you might as well kill me, because I'm not talking again till you do." Clara tells him.

"Within the optic nerve of the dinosaur is material of use to our computer systems." The Half Faced Man explains.

"You burned a whole dinosaur for a spare part? No. No, hang on. You know what's in a dinosaur's optic nerve, which means you've seen them before." She figures out.

"Where is the other two?" The Half Faced Man asks.

"How long have you been rebuilding yourselves? Look at the state of you. Is there any real you left? What's the point?" Clara inquires.

"We will reach the promised land." The Half Faced Man promises.

"The what? The promised land? What's that?" Clara asks him.

"Where is the other two?" The Half Faced Man repeats.

"I don't know. But I know where he will be. Where he will always be. If the Doctor is still the Doctor, he will have my back." Clara tells him.

Clara reaches behind her.

"I'm right, aren't I? Go on. Please, please, go on, say I'm right." She says.

A hand grabs hers and pulls her back. Then the bald robot removes the skin from his face. The Chinese robot does the same. They reveal to be the Doctor and Adam.

"Ah. Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time. Thank you for all the gratuitous information. Five foot one and crying. You never stood a chance. Stop it." The Doctor explains as he looks around the interior of the spaceship then onto describe Clara.

The Doctor pulls the flame-thrower arm down and puts his sonic screwdriver into the recharger in the chair. The lights go out.

"This is your power source. And feeble though it is, I can use it to blow this whole room if I see one thing that I don't like. And that includes karaoke and mime, so take no chances. See, Clara? That's how you disguise yourself as a droid." The Doctor then continues to explain and then warns the robots.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a lot of time. I'd been suddenly abandoned." Clara shouts.

"Yeah, sorry. Well no, actually, I'm not. You're brilliant on adrenaline. And you were out of your depth, sir. Never try and control a control freak." The Doctor compliments Clara.

"I am not a control freak!" Clara whines.

"Yes, ma'am." Adam follows.

"Why are you here?" The Half Faced Man asks him.

"Why did you invite us? The message, in the paper. That was you, wasn't it? Oh." The Doctor ponders the newspaper.

He takes back his screwdriver.

"I hate being wrong in public. Everybody forget that happened. Clara, say the word." The Doctor tells the robots before commanding Clara.

"What word?" She asks.

"They never sent you in here without a word." The Doctor reminds her.

"I don't want to say it." Clara tells him.

"I've guessed already." Adam comments.

Clara touches her top button, which glows bright blue.

"Geronimo." The trio say in unison.

Two ladies in tight leather catsuits descend from the ceiling by means of long pieces of fabric wrapped around their waists, then pull large swords from the scabbard on their backs.

"Remain still, and lay down your weapons in the name of the British Empire." Vastra commands.

"Argh." Strax screams.

Their short but robust companion didn't have fabric long enough. He just falls to the floor with his great gun.

"Strax." Vastra says to him.

"Sorry." Strax apoligizes.

"I've told you before. Take the stairs." Jenny tells him.

"Oh, look. The cavalry." Adam remarks.

"I burned an ancient, beautiful creature for one inch of optic nerve. What do you think you can accomplish, little man?" The Half Faced Man asks.

"What do you?" The Doctor asks then shouts "Vastra!"

Vastra blocks the flame-thrower with her sword.

"The establishment upstairs has been disabled with maximum prejudice, and the authorities summoned." Vastra explains.

"Hang on, she called the police? We never do that. We should start." Clara comments.

"You see? Destroy us if you will, they're still going to close your restaurant. That was going to sound better." Adam warns the Half Faced Man.

"Then we will destroy you." The Half Faced Man tells him.

All the robots have swords for arms.

"No, you won't. You're logical. You have restraint. You killed to survive. You're not a murderer." The Doctor says.

"He's not a what? This is a slaughterhouse." Clara says.

"And how does that make it different from any other restaurant? You weren't vegetarian the last time I checked. This is over. Killing us won't change that. What would be the point?" The Doctor asks him.

"To find the promised land." The Half Faced Man mentions again.

"You're millions of years old. It's time you knew, there isn't one." Adam says to him.

"I am in search of paradise." The Half Faced Man says.

"Yeah, well, me too. I'm not going to make it either." The Doctor tells him.

The Half-Face Man knocks Adam down.

"Adam!" Clara shouts.

"I will leave in the escape capsule. Destroy where necessary." The Half Faced Man explains.

"Escape capsule? This ship is millions of years old. It'll never fly." Vastra comments.

"It has been repaired." The Half Faced Man explains.

"What with?" Clara asks him.

"You." He responds.

"Defensive positions, everyone." Strax orders.

"Doctor. Adam. He's getting away." Clara points out.

The Half-Face Man goes up on the bench seat while the rest of the robots encircle our heroes.

"Your friend is intelligent. He'll know better than to follow me." The Half Faced Man remarks.

The Doctor is holding on to a convenient brass handle on the underside of the seat, Adam is holding on beside him.

Outside the restaurant, Gregson has brought two uniformed policemen with him.

"Right, here we are. This is the place. Come with me." He orders the other two as he goes inside.

Inside the restaurant, there is overturned tables and deactivated robots.

"Dear Lord, what has she landed us with this time?" Gregson asks himself.

The Half-Face Man arrives on the bench seat and stands up.

"The restaurant is closed." The Half Faced Man tells them, scaring the policemen away from inside the restaurant.

"Keep everyone out. No one goes in there." Gregson orders once he is outside.

The Doctor pours three glasses of whiskey.

"What are you doing?" The Half Faced Man asks.

"I've got the horrible feeling I'm going to have to kill you. I thought you might appreciate a drink first. I know I would." The Doctor explains.

The Half-Face Man turns back to the control panel in the wall and pulls down a small lever. There is a grinding sound. Meanwhile, outside the restaurant, the roof opens. Back in the interior.

"Fifty first century, right? Time travelling spaceship crashed in the past. You're trying to get home the long way round." The Doctor explains.

"I go to the promised land." The Half Faced Man says.

"So you keep saying. Okay, so your restaurant is made out of your old ship. But you're wasting your time. It can't ever fly." Adam tells him.

The Doctor picks up a posy that had been on a table.

"The escape pod is viable." The Half Faced Man comments.

"How? You can't patch up a spaceship with human remains. You know, this really is ringing a bell." The Doctor says.

The room shakes.

"Okay, that's clever. How are you powering it?" He asks.

"Skin." The Half Faced Man replies.

Outside, A giant pink balloon rises out of the building.

"Get to the station. We need more men." Gregson orders.

"What shall I tell them is happening?" One of the policemen asks.

"Go!" Gregson shouts at him.

In the basement, Vastra and the rest of the Paternoster Gang with Clara included are still trying to fight the robots.

"How many do you estimate, my dear?" Vastra asks.

"More than upstairs. About twenty, thirty?" Jenny responds.

"The ones upstairs were mere decoys. These are battle ready. I anticipate a challenge." Vastra explains.

"Don't worry, my boy, we shall die in glory." Strax applauds.

"Okay. Good-o." Clara comments.

The escape pod upstairs is the main room of the restaurant, carried aloft by the pink balloon. The Doctor removes a fuse from the board and reads the inscription.

"SS Marie Antoinette. Out of control repair droids cannibalising human beings. I know that this is familiar, but I just can't seem to place it." The Doctor explains as he reads the fuse from the board.

"How would you kill him?" Adam asks The Doctor.

"Sister ship of the Madame De Pompadour. No, not getting it." The Doctor reads the smaller print as he still does not guess the reference to an earlier Steven Moffatt story.

He then sniffs the posy then throws it aside.

"How would you kill me?" The Half Faced Man asks.

"Why don't you have a drink first? It's only human." The Doctor requests.

"I am not human." The Half Faced Man says.

"Neither am we." Adam tells him.

Inside the interior of the spaceship with the robots.

"Why can't you stay dead, coward?" Strax shouts.

The robots keep getting back up.

The balloon and its gondola float over Saint Pauls Cathedral.

"What do you think of the view?" Adam asks The Half Faced Man.

"I do not think of it." The robot explains.

"I don't think of it. I don't. Droids and apostrophes, I could write a book. Except you are barely a droid any more. There's more human in you than machine. So tell me, what do you think of the view?" The Doctor explains as he then repeats Adam's question.

The Half-Face Man gets up and draws back the net curtain. They are heading towards Westminster.

"It is beautiful." The Half Faced Man flatters.

"No, it isn't. It's just far away. Everything looks too small. I prefer it down there. Everything is huge. Everything is so important. Every detail, every moment, every life clung to." The Doctor tells him.

"How could you kill me?" The Half Faced Man repeats his question.

"For the same reason that you're asking me that question, because you don't really want to carry on. What'll happen to the other droids when you die? You're the control node, aren't you? Presumably they'll deactivate." The Doctor explains.

"I will not die. I will reach the promised land." The Half Faced Man mentions again

"There isn't any promised land. This is just. It's a superstition that you have picked up from all the humanity you've stuffed inside yourself." The Doctor tells him.

"I am not dead." The droid dismisses it.

"You are a broom. Question. You take a broom, you replace the handle, and then later you replace the brush, and you do that over and over again. Is it still the same broom? Answer? No, of course it isn't. But you can still sweep the floor. Which is not strictly relevant, skip that last part. You have replaced every piece of yourself, mechanical and organic, time and time again. There's not a trace of the original you left. You probably can't even remember where you got that face from." The Doctor explains to him.

The Doctor holds up a silver plate between himself and the Half-Face Man. The droid takes it, looks carefully, and then drops it. He then grabs knifes from the tables as Adam stands back. He throws them as they hit Adam's hands, making him start to bleed. Adam falls to the floor.

"It cannot end." The Half Faced Man tells him.

"It has to. You know it does. And there's only one way out." The Doctor says to him.

The Doctor opens the doors.

"Self-destruction is against my basic programme." The Half Faced Man explains.

"And murder is against mine." The Doctor tells him as they struggle in the doorway.

Downstairs, the women's arms are held firmly by the droids, and Vastra's sword is forced from her hands.

"Jenny!" Vastra shouts for her wife.

Sword points are at everyone's throats.

"Hold your breath. They're stupid. Everybody hold their breath." Clara orders.

They do. The droids pause then lower their weapons. Clara picks up the sonic screwdriver and crawls through the droid's legs on her hands and knees.

"Be brave, my love. I can store oxygen in my lungs. Share with me." Vastra says to Jenny in her mind.

Vastra and Jenny lock lips. Clara sonicks the door. Upstairs, the Doctor and The Half Faced Man battle while Adam takes care of himself.

"You are stronger than you look." The Half Faced Man comments.

"And I'm hoping you are too. This is over. Are you capable of admitting that?" The Doctor asks.

"Do you have it in you to murder me?" The Half Faced Man says.

"Those people down there. They're never small to me. Don't make assumptions about how far I will go to protect them, because I've already come a very long way. And unlike you, I don't expect to reach the promised land." The Doctor explains.

The Half-Face Man turns off his flame thrower. They release each other.

"You realise, of course, one of us is lying about our basic programming." The Doctor says to him.

"Yes." The Half Faced Man responds.

"And I think we both know who that is."

Downstairs, Strax is about to fire his weapon before he passes out.

"Stop." Vastra shouts

They all breathe. Clara can't get the screwdriver to work for her. As the sword tips are about to pierce their skin, the droids suddenly bend forward at the waist, deactivated. Jenny faints. A top hat falls past a giant clock face at twenty five past one. A droid is impaled on the cross at the top of the tower. The Doctor looks straight at us. Clara runs up the stairs as she comes to the upstairs and see's Adam in trouble.

"DOCTOR!" Adam shouts. The Doctor runs over to him.

"It looks like you were stabbed. Can you do something?" Clara asks The Doctor.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go, I just want to tell you Clara. Be magnificent." Adam says to her, as the regeneration energy starts. "Now, stand back."

Clara and The Doctor do what Adam says, he sheds a tear and jolts his head back with his arms glowing in the light. It was violent enough to blind someone's eyes and then it stopped as Adam stepped forwards. He looked 31 now, 15 years younger. He looked like a boyfriend to Clara. His hair was back to brown again.

"What is the hair colour? New voice!" The newly regenerated Adam spoke.

"Brown, like mine." Clara commented, she smiled.

Later, Strax drives the women home in the carriage.

"You're sure he'd come back here?" Jenny asks.

"There's no trace of him in the wreckage. They searched all Parliament Hill. Where else would he go?" Vastra explains.

There is a square space in the straw where the Tardis had been stood.

"I fear we have missed him."

Back in Vastra's chamber.

"Please come in." Vastra greets Clara who is back in her mini-kilt.

"I'm not interrupting?" She asks.

"I should be glad of your company. What can I do for you?" Vastra says to her.

"Ah, well, that's exactly what I was going to ask you. Seems like I'm stuck here now. Got a vacancy?"

"You would be very welcome to join our little household, but I have it on the highest authority that the Doctor will be returning for you very soon."

"Whose authority?" Clara asks.

"Well, the person who knows him best in all the universe." Vastra comments.

"And who's that?"

"Miss Clara Oswald. Who perhaps has, by instinct, already dressed to leave."

"I just wanted a change of clothes. I don't think I know who the Doctor is any more."

They hear the sound of an ancient set of time rotors outside.

"It would seem, my dear, you are very wrong about that. Clara? Give him hell. He'll always need it." Vastra tells Clara.

Clara gets outside and walks towards the old blue box, the dinosaur sputum has gone from the outside.

"You've redecorated." Clara remarks. "I don't like it."

Nice straight-forward console, a frieze of roundels on the wall and a high-backed chair for the Doctor. There is even a bookcase.

"Not completely entirely convinced myself. I think there should be more round things on the walls. I used to have lots of round things. I wonder where I put them? I'm the Doctor. I've lived for over two thousand years, and not all of them were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time that I did something about that. Clara, I'm not your boyfriend." The Doctor explains.

"I never thought you were." She says.

"I never said it was your mistake." The Doctor tells her

He sets the Tardis flying then shows off the red silk lining of his dark blue Crombie coat.

"What do you think?" Adam inquires.

"Who put that advert in the paper?" Clara asks.

"Who gave you my number? A long time ago, remember? You were given the number of a computer helpline, and you ended up phoning the Tardis. Who gave you that number?" The Doctor interrogates her.

"The woman. The woman in the shop." She mentions again

"Then there's a woman out there who's very keen that we stay together." The Doctor says.

The Tardis lands.

"How do you feel on the subject?" The Doctor asks her.

"Am I home?"

"If you want to be."

"I'm sorry. I'm, I'm so, so sorry. But I don't think I know who you two are any more."

Her mobile phone rings.

"You'd better get that. It might be your boyfriend." Adam remarks.

"Shut up. I don't have a boyfriend." Clara reminds him.

Clara goes outside to answer the call.

"Hello? Hello?" Clara asks the caller.

"It's me." A male voice breathes.

"Yes, it's you. Who's this?" Clara asks him.

"It's me, Clara. The Doctor." The voice introduces himself.

"What do you mean, the Doctor?" She questions him.

"I'm phoning you from Trenzalore. From before I changed. I mean it's all still to happen for me. It's coming. Oh, it's a-coming." The Doctor explains the near coming events.

Back then, Clara replaced the Tardis police phone back on its hook.

"Not long now. I can feel it." He whimpers.

"Why? Why would you do this?" She asks.

"Because I think it's going to be a whopper, and I think you might be scared. And however scared you are, Clara, the man you are with right now, the man I hope you are with, believe me, he is more scared than anything you can imagine right now and he, he needs you." The Eleventh Doctor explains.

"So who is it?" The Twelfth Doctor asks.

"Is that the Doctor?" The Eleventh on the phone also asks.

"Is that the Doctor?" The Twelfth repeats his predecessors words, like he is talking again.

"Yes."

"He sounds old. Please tell me I didn't get old. Anything but old. I was young. Oh, is he grey?" The Eleventh inquires.

"Yes."

"Clara, please, hey, for me, help him. Go on. And don't be afraid. Goodbye, Clara. Miss ya." The Eleventh Doctor ends his phone call.

Clara is sniffling in the street.

"Well?" Adam says.

"Well what?"

"He asked you a question. Will you help me?"

"You shouldn't have been listening."

"I wasn't. I didn't need to. That was me talking. You can't see me, can you? You look at me, and you can't see me. Have you any idea what that's like? I'm not on the phone, I'm right here, standing in front of you. Please, just, just see me." The Doctor explains and asks.

Clara walks forward and studies his face carefully. Then she smiles a little.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Phoning."

She throws her arms around his neck.

"This isn't my home, by the way." She explains.

She lets go.

"Sorry. I'm sorry about that. I missed." The Doctor says.

"Where are we?"

"Glasgow, I think." Adam inspects.

"Ah. You'll fit right in." Clara responds.

"Right. Shall we, er. Do you want to go and get some coffee, or chips, or something? Or chips and coffee?" He asks.

"Coffee. Coffee would be great. You're buying." She tells him.

"I don't have any money." He says.

"You're fetching, then." Clara tells The Doctor

"I'm not sure that I'm the fetching sort."

"Yeah, still not sure you get a vote." Clara tells him.

"Clara?" Adam shouts.

"Yep?" Clara responds.

"Can I work at your school?" He asks.

Then the realization hits her. A Time Lord working at her school?

A/N – And that is Deep Breath, done and dusted. So! Adam regenerates and yes, I planned this since August. So! He's played by Andrew Garfield (The Amazing Spider-Man.) in the eight incarnation. Also, I wanted him to work at the school because of some certain episode. The Caretaker. He's a history teacher not a science one. Why? Because I think History teachers are terrifying!

Just to remind you guys for later on… Adam is not going to be in Time Heist or a possible Mummy on the Orient Express. Time Heist is because… Adam needs a break off the Tardis and Mummy is a strange episode for him.

Anyways, final words! WE'RE GOING TO GET A GIANT CROSSOVER for 400, 000 words achieved now! The last time I achieved this kind of thing was back in March!

See you guys soon!

BattleOfDuty.

13th November, 2014


	2. Into The Dalek (unfinished)

**Into The Dalek**

A small space fighter is dodging weapons fire and asteroids. Its female pilot has an injured co-pilot.

"Aristotle, this is Wasp Delta, do you hear me? Stay with me, Kai. Stay with me, please. Aristotle! We have been hit. Major damage. Aristotle!" The female pilot shouts.

Her enemy is a massive flying saucer.

"Aristotle! The enemy are right on top of us." The female pilot reports.

The fighter is hit.

"I'm sorry." The female pilot apologizes

"Exterminate." A Dalek answers in the space saucer

A second laser pulse finds its mark. The little fighter explodes as the pilot screams. Then, the pilot pens her eyes to see the brass handles of the console. She sees the Doctor and scrambles for her hand gun, and keeps it pointing at him.

"You'll probably feel a bit sick. Please, don't be." The Doctor tells her.

The Doctor is holding a card tray with three takeaway coffees in it.

"Where's my brother?" The pilot asks.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

"He was right beside me. Where's Kai? How did I get here?" The pilot asks.

"I materialised a time capsule exactly round you and saved your life one second before your ship exploded, but do please keep crying." The Doctor explains to her weak, feeble mind.

"My brother's just died." She tells him.

"His sister didn't. You're very welcome. Put the gun down." The Doctor congratulates her and then asks.

"Or what?" The pilot says, asking him why not to shoot him.

"Or you might shoot me. Then where will you be?" The Doctor tells her to think of an answer to his newest question.

"In charge of your vessel." She produces an answer.

"You'd starve to death trying to find the light switch. Who are you?" He asks her.

"I'm Lieutenant Journey Blue of the Combined Galactic Resistance. I demand you take me back to my command ship, the Aristotle, which is currently located…" She tries to fully introduce herself and explain where her command ship is before the Doctor interrupts her.

"No. Hey, not like that."

"You will take me back to my command ship, which is currently positioned…" Journey tries again.

"No, no. Come on. Not like that. Not like that. Get it right."

Journey lowers her gun.

"Will you take me back to my ship? Please?" Journey corrects her mistake.

"The Aristotle's the big fella parked in the asteroid belt, yeah?" The Doctor asks her the correct destination.

The Doctor sets the Tardis moving.

"It's shielded." Journey tells him.

"More or less." The Doctor listens.

The Aristotle is hiding by one edge of a long thin asteroid. Journey opens the Tardis door.

"Dry your eyes, Journey Blue. Crying's for civilians. It's how we communicate with you lot." The Doctor asks her.

The Tardis has neatly parked herself in a corner of a large section. There are pieces of metal debris.

"It's smaller on the outside." Journey mentions a memorable quote.

"It's a bit more exciting when you go the other way. This isn't a battleship. Medical insignia. It's a hospital." The Doctor explains.

An older man with a greying beard speaks. He is backed up by armed soldiers.

"We don't need hospitals now. The Daleks don't leave any wounded, and we don't take any prisoners." The older man speaks to the Doctor.

"I saved your little friend here, if that's in any way relevant to mention." The Doctor remarks.

"That's true, sir. He did." Journey tells the man.

"Thank you." The man thanks the Doctor.

"You're welcome. I wish I could've done more." The Doctor replies.

"Then you should have."

"Okay."

"But you did save Journey, and for that I am personally grateful." The man responds. "However, the security of this base is absolute. So we're still going to kill you."

"Oh, it's a roller coaster with you, isn't it?" The Doctor sarcastically says.

"Shoot him, bag him and throw him outside." The man orders the soldiers.

"No! Stop!" Journey shouts at the man.

"I'm sorry. He might be a duplicate." The man tells her.

"He's a doctor. And we have a patient, don't we, Uncle?" Journey explains to the man.

"Why does a hospital need a doctor?" The Doctor asks, while walking down some corridors.

"The Aristotle wasn't always hidden. The Daleks got here before us." The uncle of Journey tells him.

"You don't like soldiers much, do you?" Journey asks the Doctor.

"You don't need to be liked. You've got all the guns." The Doctor explains.

The soldiers stand guard at door 078.

"Wow! A moleculon nanoscaler." The Doctor applauds a large clear tube with bench seats down the inside. A bit like a decompression chamber for divers.

"You know what it does, then?" Journey asks him.

"It miniaturises living matter. What's the medical application, though? Do you use it to shrink the surgeons so they can climb inside the patients?" The Doctor explains to her while asking a question to her uncle.

"Exactly." Her uncle responds to the Doctor.

"Fantastic idea for a movie. Terrible idea for a proctologist. Are you going to miniaturise me?" The Doctor mentions a certain film or two as he asks another question.

"You're a doctor, aren't you?" The uncle of Journey repeats a similar question.

He opens a pair of secure doors further along.

"And this is your patient." He then explains.

A scratched eyepiece glows blue.

"No, you don't understand. You can't put me in there." The Doctor asks him.

"Doctor?" The Dalek says (echoing _Dalek _from the 2005 season)

This is a battered 2005 style Dalek with various cables going into its dome.

We then arrive in Coal School Playground, A short haired, dark-skinned man with a neatly trimmed short beard shouts in the playground.

"Atten-shun. Look at you lot. I've never seen such a miserable bunch. What are you, children?"

"Yes, sir." One of his cadets says.

The dark-skinned man and his troop are wearing matching t-shirts.

"You think you're funny, Fleming?" The dark-skinned man asks him.

"Yes, sir." Fleming replies.

"All right, me too." The dark-skinned man agrees with him.

The school bell rings.

"Dismissed." The dark-skinned man orders the cadets.

The members of the Coal Hill Cadet Corps run off to the school building. Clara smiles at the dark-skinned man and follows the children inside. A little later, the dark-skinned man enters the sectaries office, now dressed in shirt and tie, to check the timetable on the notice board for any changes.

"So, Mister Pink, did you have a good weekend?" The secretary asks him.

"Yeah, I did, thanks." He replies.

"Yeah, I'll bet you did. What did you get up to?" The secretary asks him.

"Er, you know. A bit of reading." He explains.

"Oh, I bet you were reading." The secretary flirts.

"I was, yeah." He tells her.

"I know your type." The secretary tells him.

A schoolgirl is listening at the public counter. It's the same one from **Deep Breath**.

"She wishes." The schoolgirl mummers.

"Be quiet, you." The secretary reminds her.

In a Maths lesson with Mr. Pink, Fleming from before is in the class.

"So that's all the questions on page 32, except the last one, and then everything on page 33. All that in for Thursday. Any questions?" He explains as he then asks for volunteers.

"Sir? Have you ever killed a man?" Fleming asks Mr. Pink.

Groans from the rest of the class.

"I was a soldier. There were other soldiers and some of them weren't on our side. I shall leave the rest to your imagination. And, please, think of another question?" He explains.

"Okay. Have you ever killed anyone who wasn't a soldier?" Fleming asks another war related question.

"Just to repeat, that's all the questions on page 32, except the last one, and then everything on page 33. All that in for Thursday. Is everyone clear?" Mr. Pink repeats.

"Yes, sir." The class respond.

The class watch a lone tear roll down Danny's cheek.

Later, the staff are putting on their coats to leave. Clara is discussing timetables with the headmaster.

"Fine, I'll take that class and then, they can do some of the test." Clara says.

"I know. Oh, Clara, you've not met Danny Pink yet? New fella, maths. Danny? Clara Oswald." The headmaster of the school introduces the maths teacher from before to her.

"Hey." She begins her conversation with Danny.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Danny replies.

"Want to watch yourself around him. Bit of a lady-killer, but always denies it." The headmaster remarks.

"I am not a lady-killer." Danny repeats the words to him, not to say them again.

"Oh, Beth, can I have a word?" The headmaster asks another teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Another teacher, aforementioned Beth.

"Er, was it you that I saw outside doing the soldiery thing?" Clara asks him.

"Ah yeah, probably. The Coal Hill Cadets. Just a bit of fun." He explains to her.

"What, teaching them how to shoot people?" She says.

"There's a bit more to modern soldiering than just shooting people. I like to think there's a moral dimension." He explains more.

"Ah, you shoot people then cry about it afterwards?" Clara says.

"Ah." Danny breathes.

"Something wrong?" Clara asks him.

"Nothing, no. Sorry, no, nothing. I just. I didn't think they'd say anything, that's all." Danny walks the sentence off.

"Sorry?" Clara says.

"Have they told everyone?"

"No, no, no. As far as I know, nobody has told anybody anything. What are you talking about?"

"Why did you just say the crying thing?"

"I was being funny." She tells him. "I just do that."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She answers.

"Anyway I, er, I've left some stuff in my class." He says an excuse.

"Okay, see you." She says. "Er, are you going to the, er, leaving thing tonight for Cathy?"

Back in his classroom, like it's his thoughts.

"Yeah. I wasn't going, but I am now, because you're going to be there, and suddenly it seems like the best idea ever." He explains.

"No, I'm not." He tells her.

"Oh, okay, never mind." She says.

"Good night." He tries to end the conversation.

"I'm going. Er, I'll give you a lift. Why not?" She asks him.

Back in his classroom again.

"Actually, now that you mention it, seems like the best plan ever. Thank you." He says.

"No, I've got some reading." He tells her.

"Ah, okay. Maybe some other time, then?" She asks him.

Allright guys, you know the drill…

"Thank you!" He shouts.

He bangs his forehead on his desk. Outside the classroom is Clara and Adam.

"Ahem. Is the wooden sound you or or the desk?" Clara asks Danny.

"How long have you two been there?" He says.

"Longer than you would like." Adam tells him.

"Okay."

"Are you going to look that terrified when you take me out for a drink?" She inquires.

"I, I absolutely promise I won't." Danny says.

"Play your cards right and you might."

Danny goes away as Adam starts to whisper in Clara's ear.

"'You know who' is back."

Clara enters the supply cupboard, and nearly walks into the tray of coffees that the Doctor is holding out to her. The Tardis just fits the width of the back of the cupboard.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asks him.

"You sent me for coffee." He tells her.

"About three weeks ago. In Glasgow." Adam recalls.

"Three weeks, that's a long time." The Doctor mummers to himself.

"In Glasgow. That's dead in a ditch." Clara describes Glasgow.

"It's not my fault, I got distracted." He tells her.

"By what?" Adam asks.

"You can always find something. Come on." The Doctor explains. "Why were you smiling?"

"Was I? No, I wasn't."

"You were smiling at nothing. I'd almost say you were in love, but to be honest." The Doctor detects her.

"Honest?" She picks up the word from his mouth.

"You're not a young woman anymore." He replies.

"Yes, I am." She corrects him.

Clara takes the coffees and puts them on the console.

"Well, you don't look it." The Doctor says.

"She looks it." Adam corrects him.

"Oh, that's right, keep your spirits up, Clara. I need something from you. I need the truth." The Doctor asks Clara.

"Okay. Right, what is it? What's" Clara asks him.

They both sit on the console steps, While Adam stands taking a drink from his coffee.

"You're scared." Clara detects.

"I'm terrified." The Doctor responds.

"Of what?" Clara says.

"The answer to my next question, which must be honest and cold and considered, without kindness or restraint. Clara, be my pal and tell me, am I a good man?" He specifically asks her.

"I don't know." She answers.

"Neither do I." He responds.

"I've got nothing." Adam replies.

The Doctor and Clara get up and go to the console.

"Er, hey, no offence, but I've got plans." Clara tells the Doctor.

"I need you two." He asks.

"Right. Where are we going?" Adam ponders.

The Doctor starts the Tardis flying.

"Into darkness." The Doctor describes.

Back before The Doctor got Clara and Adam.

"Doctor." The Dalek repeats.

"How do you know who I am?" The Doctor asks the creature.

"He doesn't. We promised him medical assistance." Journey's uncle explains

"Are you my doctor?" The Dalek asks the Doctor.

"We found it floating in space."

"We thought it was deactivated, so we tried to disassemble it."

"You didn't realise there was a living creature inside." The Doctor asks.

"Not till it started screaming." Journey says.

"Help me." The Dalek whimpers.

"Why would I do that? Why would any living creature help you?" The Doctor asks the metallic creature.

"Daleks will die." It says.

"Die all you like. Not my problem." The Doctor tells it as he starts to walk away.

"Daleks must be destroyed." The Dalek says.

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asks it.

"All Daleks must die. I will destroy the Daleks. Destroy the Daleks. Destroy the Daleks!" The Dalek says.

Back in the Tardis, Clara is drinking her coffee.

"A good Dalek?" She ponders.

"There's no such thing." The Doctor tells her.

"That's a bit inflexible. Not like you. I'd almost say prejudiced." She says.

"Clara, don't."

"Do I pay you? I should give you a raise." The Doctor sighs to Clara.

The Tardis lands.

"You're not my boss, you're one of my hobbies." She says.

They walk back into Aristotle and to the lab where Journey and her uncle, Morgan is.

"That was quick." Journey remarks.

"This is gun girl. She's got a gun, and she's a girl. This is a sort of boss one. Are you the same one as before?" The Doctor explains Journey and asks Morgan in which Morgan replies with.

"Yes."

"I think he's probably her uncle, but I may have made that up to pass the time while they were talking. This is Clara, not my assistant. She's, er, some other word." He explains Clara.

"I'm his carer." Clara describes herself

"Yeah, my carer. She cares so I don't have to." The Doctor repeats.

The Doctor goes back into the Daleks room.

"Doctor." The Dalek asks the Doctor.

"Hello again." The Doctor says to him.

"Will you help me?" The Dalek inquires.

"Will you?" Clara asks the Doctor

"A Dalek so damaged, it's turned good. Morality as malfunction. How do I resist?" The Doctor explains.

"Daleks must die. Daleks must die." The Dalek repeats.

"So, what do you do with a moral Dalek, then?" Adam asks.

"We get into its head." The Doctor tells Adam

"How do you get into a Dalek's head?" Clara inquires

"That wasn't a metaphor." Adam corrects her.

They go to the moleculon nanoscaler.

"These are nanocontrollers. Once we're miniaturised, they take over the molecular compression. When the mission's over, hit the button." Journey explains the nanocontrollers.

Journey puts the bracelet on Clara's wrist.

"Are you sure you understand?" Journey asks Clara.

"Why wouldn't I?" Clara says.

"Because this is a dangerous mission and you look like a school teacher."

"I am a school teacher. Still didn't catch your name."

"Journey Blue."

"Blue?"

"Blue, yes. Problem?" Journey asks Clara.

"No. Er, I just met a soldier called Pink." Clara describes Danny from the school.

"Lucky fella." Journey jokes.

"Lucky?" Clara reassures.

"From the way you smile." Journey explains.

"So, er, who makes you smile or is nobody up to the job?" Clara asks Journey.

"My brother. But he burned to death a couple of hours ago, so he's really letting me down today. Excuse me." Journey explains. "Okay, listen up. Now, remember, do not hold your breath when the nanoscaler engages. You'll feel like you want to, but you must keep breathing normally during the miniaturisation process."

"Why?" Clara asks

"Ever microwaved a lasagne without pricking the film on top?" The Doctor tells her.

"It explodes."

"Don't be lasagne." Adam jokes

"Nanoscaler engaging in five four three two." Morgan counts down "Nanoscaler engaging now."

A crossbeam passes back and forth over chamber id AR-O13-AR-F74 until it shrinks with a bump.

"Nanoscaling successful. Everyone okay in there?" Morgan asks.

The chamber is carefully picked up with a pair of tweezers.

"We've all made it." Adam reports.

"Whoa. Ha. I can't believe this." Clara screams.

"No, neither can I." The Doctor agrees with her.

The chamber is injected into the Dalek's eye-piece. The Doctor reaches out and the surface wibbles.

"We'll be following you all the way, Rescue One. Good luck all of you." Morgan explains.

The Doctor's arm distorts as he slowly reaches into the blue 'eye' on the end of the stalk. Then they all push their way through.

"Integration complete. Dalek levels steady." The computer reports.

"That was weird." Clara responds.

"You've seen nothing yet." Adam tells her.

"What are the lights?" Clara asks the Doctor and Adam

"Visual impulses travelling towards the brain." The Doctor explains to her.

"Beautiful." Clara describes the visual impulses.

"Welcome to the most dangerous place in the universe." He continues.

The computer is monitoring their locations inside the Dalek.

"Entering the cranial ledge now." Journey says.

"Oh, my God." Clara exclaims.

They look down from the ledge onto the red tentacled blob that is the organic part of the Dalek. Cables run down into it.

"Behold, the belly of the beast." The Doctor roars at his description of the Dalek mutant.

"It's amazing." Clara gasps.

"It's huge." Ross says.

"No, Ross. We're tiny." Gretchen corrects him.

"So how big is it, that living part, compared to me and you, right now?" Clara ponders the measurements.

"You see all those cables?" The Doctor starts to tell her. "They're not all cables."

"Does it know we're here?" Ross asks.

"It's what invited us in." Journey mentions.

The Doctor looks at banks of vertical lights around the inside of part of the ledge.

"Now, this is the cortex vault, a supplementary electronic brain. Memory banks, but more than that. This is what keeps the Dalek pure." The Doctor says.

"How are Daleks pure?"

"Dalek mutants are born hating. This is what stokes the fire, extinguishes even the tiniest glimmer of kindness or compassion. Imagine the worst possible thing in the universe, then don't bother, because you're looking at it right now. This is evil refined as engineering." The Doctor explains.

"Doctor?" The Dalek breathes.

"Oh, hello, Rusty. You don't mind if I call you Rusty? We're going to need to come down there with you. Medical examination, and all that." The Doctor tells the Dalek.

"What, with those tentacles and things?"

"How close do we have to get?" Journey asks.

"Well, you know, we're never going to insert a thermometer from up here." Adam recalls.

Journey nods, and Ross fires a harpoon into Rusty's ledge. It hurts him.

"No. No, no, no, no! Stop, stop, stop, you idiot!" The Doctor shouts at Ross.

Another harpoon goes in.

"We need a way down, the only way" Journey says.

"This is a Dalek, not a machine. It's a perfect analogue of a living being, and you just hurt it. So what's going to happen now?" The Doctor tells her.

"Antibodies?" Adam mentions.

"Dalek antibodies." The Doctor corrects him.

Little round objects fly into view.

"Nobody move. Any attempt to help him, or attack those things, will identify you as a secondary source of infection. Stay still!" The Doctor commands them.

The antibodies open to reveal a big blue eye, then surround Ross.

"But the Dalek wants us in here. Why is it attacking?" Clara asks.

"Ross, swallow that." The Doctor tells Ross to swallow something.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Trust me." The Doctor tells him.

Ross swallows whatever the Doctor threw to him.

"Now what?" He asks.

An antibody aims a painful bright beam at him.

"Ross!" Journey screams.

Ross disintegrates.

"Oh, my God. What's it doing?" Clara asks.

The antibody sucks up the remains and its blue eye turns red.

"By the looks of it, the hoovering." Adam almost explains.

The antibody flies away. The Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver.

"What did you give him?" Clara inquires.

"Oh, just a spare power cell, but I can track the radiation signature. I need to know where they dump the bodies." The Doctor explains.

"I thought you were saving him." Journey misunderstands

"He was dead already. I was saving us. Follow me and run." The Doctor corrects her.

"Run!" Adam shouts.

The other antibodies follow at a distance. The Doctor stops at a hole in the ledge.

"They've dumped him in here. Organic refuse disposal. We need to get in there." The Doctor tells everyone.

"Why?" Clara says.

Gretchen and Journey shoot at the antibodies.

"Those antibodies won't give up until we're inside there. I'd rather go in alive than dead." The Doctor declares.

"You don't know where it goes." Journey tells him.

"Yes, I do. Away from here. Now in. In! In!" The Doctor shouted at Clara, Adam and the solders.

Clara jumps down the hole.

"Well, ladies first." Adam says.

Adam then jumps down the hole.

"I can hold them off." Gretchen tells the Doctor

"No, you can't." The Doctor says

He tries his screwdriver on the antibodies.

"Pull back. Down. Jump, everyone, jump." The Doctor commands the solders.

The Doctor goes in last, and enjoys the ride, They splosh into liquid gunk.

"Urgh. What is this stuff?" Clara asks.

"People. The Daleks need protein. Occasionally, they harvest from their victims. This is a feeding tube." The Doctor explains.

"Is Ross here?" Journey inquires.

"Yeah. Top layer, if you want to say a few words." The Doctor tells her.

Journey pushes the Doctor against the wall.

"A man has just died. You will not talk like that." Journey becomes angry at the Doctor's comment.

"A lot of people have died. Everything in here is dead, and do you know why that's good?" The Doctor tells her.

"There is nothing good about that." Journey disagrees with him.

"Nothing is alive in here, so logically this is the weakest spot in the Dalek's internal security. Nobody guards the dead. Mortuaries and larders, always the easiest to break out of. Oh, I've lived a life Tell Uncle Stupid that we're in. Ah ha! A bolt hole." The Doctor speaks.

The Doctor unscrews the large bolt with the sonic screwdriver.

"He'll get us out of here. The difficult part is not killing him before he can." Adam says to the solders.

"Bolt hole. Actually, a hole for a bolt. Does nobody get that?" The Doctor points out.

"Also, there's the puns." Clara picks up apon.

"Watch it, decontamination tubes are hot." The Doctor says.

The schematic on the screen shows our heroes' Nanotags are just over half way down Rusty's innards, below where he is sitting by the plunger and gun arms.

"Anomaly threat displaced. Dalek levels returning to normal parameters." The Computer responds.

"Rescue One to Mission Control." Journey calls on the radio.

"This is Blue, Rescue One. Report." Morgan responds.

"The Dalek has an internal defence mechanism." Journey tells Morgan. "We've lost Ross."

"What kind of defence mechanism?" Morgan asks. "That thing knows you're in there to help it."

"Yeah, well, who knows? It's a Dalek. We're going to continue the mission." Journey finishes her conversation.

"Are you all right back there? It's a bit narrow, isn't it?" The Doctor jokes.

"Any remarks about my hips will not be appreciated." Clara comments.

"Ach, your hips are fine. You're built like a man." Adam assures her.

"Thanks." Clara picks up the compliment.

The Doctor helps Clara down from the tube. Adam does not need help.

"What's that noise? Are you wearing a Geiger counter?" The Doctor asks Gretchen.

"Standard battle equipment. That's just low level radiation." Gretchen explains.

There are large printed circuit boards.

"But stronger down here, for some reason. Gimme." The Doctor says.

"Was that him?" Morgan asks. "How's he working out?"

"It's hard to say." Journey reports. "He's."

The Doctor sweeps the circuit boards with the Geiger counter.

"I've got it. I know what's wrong with Rusty." The Doctor explains.

"Okay, that's good." Adam tells everyone.

"Well, you know how I said this was the most dangerous place in the universe? I was wrong. It's way more dangerous than that." The Doctor adds on to his sentence.

"Colonel, we have radiation indicators red-lining in here. Could be that the Dalek is badly damaged than we thought." Journey reports to Morgan.

"Copy that." Morgan responds

"Old Rusty here is suffering a trionic radiation leak." The Doctor says. "It's poisoning the Dalek and us. Just as well we're here."

"Really? Perhaps we should get out while we can. Why should we trust a Dalek? Why would it change?" Journey asks.

Rusty is watching them on an internal monitor.

"Good question. Rusty? What changed you?" The Doctor asks.

"I saw beauty." Rusty starts to describe.

"You saw what?" Adam inquires.

"In the silence and the cold, I saw worlds burning." Rusty continues to describe 'the beauty' that the Dalek saw.

"That's not beauty, that's destruction." Adam tells Rusty

"I saw more." Rusty continues again

"What? What did you see?"

"The birth of a star."

"Stars are born every day. You've seen a million stars born. So what?"

"Daleks have destroyed a million stars."

"Oh, millions and millions. Trust me, I keep count." The Doctor claims.

"And yet, new stars are born."

"Every time." The Doctor finishes.

"Resistance is futile." Rusty mentions.

"Resistance to what?" The Doctor asks.

"Life returns. Life prevails. Resistance is futile." Rusty says.

"So you saw a star being born, and you learned something. Oh, Dalek, do not be lying to me. Come on." Adam corrects it.

"Heading for the Trionic power cells, Colonel." Journey mentions.

"Radiation approxing two hundred Rads. Danger levels." Morgan explains.

Directly underneath Rusty.

"We're at the heart of the Dalek." The Doctor tells the group.

"It's incredible." Adam admires it.

Energy arcs above them.

"Geiger counter's off the scale. Looks like it's about to blow." Journey tells the Doctor.

"Good."

"How is that good?" Journey asks him.

"Well, I like a bit of pressure. Rusty, can you hear me?" The Doctor ignores Journey.

"Doctor?" Rusty answers the Doctor.

"Rusty, we've found the damage. I'm sealing up the breach in your power cell." The Doctor explains.

He uses the sonic screwdriver as a welder.

"No more radiation poisoning. Good as new. There. Job done." The Doctor completes the evaluation.

"That's it? Just like that?" Clara inquires.

"An anti-climax once in a while is good for my hearts. Rusty? How do you feel? Rusty? Rusty? Rusty." The Doctor asks for Rusty's assistance again.

"The malfunction is corrected." Rusty responds.

"What's happened?" Journey asks.

"Not entirely sure." Adam answers

Lights come on.

"It's like it's waking up." Journey describes.

"Rusty, come on, talk to me. What's going on?"

"The malfunction is corrected. All systems are functioning. Weapons charged.

"Oh, no, no, no." The Doctor realises.

"Exterminate. Exterminate." Rusty shouts his iconic catchphrase.

Rusty kills the man keeping watch through the window in his cell door. As the victim dies, Rusty breaks free and Morgan sounds the alarm.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor roars.

"Exterminate." Rusty repeats. "Exterminate."

The team are thrown about as Rusty moves.

"The Daleks will be victorious The rebels will be exterminated." Rusty commands himself.

"Colonel? What's happening out there?" Journey asks.

Morgan and his troops are too busy shooting at Rusty.

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate."

Two more soldiers die.

"Exterminate. Exterminate."

"Pull back, pull back." Morgan orders.

Rusty plugs into a console with his plunger arm.

"Dalek fleet. Communications open." Rusty starts.

"The rebel ship has been identified." A Dalek says on the control ship. "Prepare fourteen Daleks."

A/N - And that is what I finished my edits to this episode, after that. I stopped with this to do more 'other' stuff.


	3. Robots Of Sherwood

**Robots Of Sherwood**

The Doctor is doing Gallifreyan maths on a blackboard up on the gallery, near his bookcase. Clara is down by the console, swivelling in his easy chair. Adam is near the Doctor and Clara both.

"Take a punt." The Doctor says.

"Right." Clara responds.

"Your choice. Wherever, whenever, anywhere in time and space." The Doctor tells her.

"Well, there is something, someone that I've always wanted to meet. But I know what you'll say." Clara asks.

"Don't handle her with padding, Doctor. Let her have her choice." Adam tells him.

"Try me. Don't let Mister New Sexy leave you." The Doctor asks Clara.

"Mister New Sexy? You looked the same when you were in the tenth incarnation." Adam complains.

"You'll say he's made up, that there is no such thing." Clara says.

"Really? Ask him and everything is beyond your imagination." Adam tries to scare her.

"Go on." The Doctor tells her.

"It's. It's Robin Hood." Clara gives her answer.

"Robin Hood." The Doctor repeats.

"Yeah. I love that story. I've always loved it, ever since I was little." Clara tells the Doctor.

"The book or the Disney movie?" Adam mentions.

"Robin Hood, the heroic outlaw, who robs from the rich and gives to the poor." The Doctor describes.

"Yeah." Clara says.

"He's made up. There's no such thing." The Doctor tells her.

"Ah, you see?" Clara huffs.

"Should have not asked then." Adam gives a simple explaination.

The Doctor takes a book from the bookcase.

"Old-fashioned heroes only exist in old-fashioned story books, Clara." The Doctor describes it to her about the features of fictional heroes like Robin Hood.

"And what about you?" Adam eavesdrops.

"Me?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah, you. You stop bad things happening every minute of every day. That sounds pretty heroic to me." Clara describes the Doctor like a fictional fairytale hero.

The Doctor licks something from a large metal spoon.

"Just passing the time. Hey, what about Mars?" The Doctor asks.

"What?!" Clara shouts.

"The Ice Warrior Hives." Adam tells Clara.

"You said it was my choice." Clara whines.

"Or the Tumescent Arrows of the Half-Light. Those girls can hold their drink." The Doctor also tells her another destnation to get her away from her Robin Hood stuff.

"Doctor." Clara says.

"And fracture fifteen different levels of reality simultaneously. I think I've got a Polaroid somewhere." The Doctor goes on.

"Doctor! My choice. Robin Hood. Show me." Clara whines more.

"Just do it for her. Don't mind me." Adam tells the Doctor.

They all go down to the console.

"Very well." The Doctor gives up his lying.

He sets the coordinates.

"Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1190AD. Ish. But you'll only be disappointed." The Doctor says. He sets the Tardis flying.

The birds are singing, and a long tree trunk has been placed across the stream to act as a bridge. The Tardis materialises slightly up the slope and the Doctor steps out.

"No damsels in distress, no pretty castles, no such thing as Robin Hood." The Doctor tells Clara in case.

An arrow slams into the Tardis next to him. A figure in dressed in Lincoln Green pops up from behind a tree trunk on the other side of the stream.

"You called?" Robin introduces himself and winks. "Very, very nicely done with the box, sir. I saw a Turk perform something very similar at Nottingham Fayre."

The Doctor pulls the arrow out, and the hole vanishes.

"It's a trick with mirrors, no doubt?" Robin asks.

"A trick?" The Doctor says.

"A good jest. Ha, ha!" Robin laughs.

"This is not a trick. This is a Tardis." The Doctor explains about the Tardis.

"Whatever it is, you bony rascal, I'm afraid I must relieve you of it." Robin says to the Doctor about his Tardis.

"It's my property, that's what it is." The Doctor explains to Robin.

"Well, don't you know all property is theft to Robin Hood?" Robin reminds him.

Robin stands in the middle of the 'bridge' without his bow and arrows.

"You're not serious." The Doctor says.

"I'm many things, sir, but I'm never that. Robin Hood laughs in the face of all. Ha, ha,

ha." Robin tells him as he laughs again at the Doctor.

"And do people ever punch you in the face when you do that?" The Doctor asks Robin of his annoying laugh.

"Not as yet." Robin tells him, nobody punches him because of his laughing.

"Lucky I'm here then, isn't it?" The Doctor says.

Clara comes out of the Tardis, dressed in a red medieval-style dress, with long cut-away sleeves and a thin girdle around her hips. There is also a silver rope across her forehead that stays in place as if glued there. Adam comes out in a jacket like the Doctor's and with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Might be a little bit much, but what do you reckon, Doctor" Clara says.

"By all the saints. Are there any more in there?" Robin asks the Doctor, maybe not in a sexual manner.

"Is that?" Clara says.

"Yes." Adam answers for her. He drops the cigarette in the water.

"No." The Doctor puts his into perspective.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God! It is, isn't it? You found him. You actually found Robin Hood." Clara says as she goes very girlish and giggly.

"That is not Robin Hood." The Doctor tells her.

"Well then, who, sir, is about to relieve you of your magic box?" Robin asks.

Robin draws his long sword. The Doctor walks onto the bridge.

"Nobody, sir. Not in this universe or the next." The Doctor tells him.

"Well then, draw your sword and prove your words." Robin announces himself.

"I have no sword. I don't need a sword." The Doctor says, lying to get through this 'fight'.

The Doctor opens his coat and turns to prove it.

"Because I am the Doctor." He then announces himself to Robin, late in their conversation. He dons a gauntlet. "And this is my spoon. En garde!"

They trade thrusts and parries. The spoon stands up to the sword very well. The Doctor hits Robin on the back of the neck as he passes him.

"Ow!"

"You're amazing." Clara says for the Doctor.

"I've had some experience. Richard the Lionheart. Cyrano de Bergerac. Errol Flynn. He had the most enormous." The Doctor tells Clara and Adam about his experiences.

"Ahem." Clara stops his sentence in between.

"Ego." The Doctor continues his sentence.

"But it takes one to know one." Adam tells the Doctor for his ego comment. The Doctor slaps Robin's backside

"Oh, you." Robin says.

As he retaliates by cutting a button off the Doctor's coat. So the Doctor holds his arms wide open and Robin lunges with his sword. The Doctor deflects it and does a little turn so that he and Robin are back to back on the trunk. Then he sticks out his bottom and pushes Robin into the water. Splash!

"Doctor!" Clara shouts.

The Doctor polishes his spoon.

"Like I said. My box." The Doctor tells Robin.

"Doctor?" Adam asks the Doctor.

They look into the water. Robin is not visible. Because he pops up behind the Doctor and pushes him into the water. Clara and Robin laugh as the Doctor gets out and they all start walking but meanwhile a settlement in the landmasses of the forest which is a few thatched wattle-and-daub buildings, and a Celtic cross on a plinth. Knights in full armour are making the chickens scatter. A young woman is being dragged away chained to yoke across her shoulders. An old man runs up.

"In the name of all that's holy, take our money, take our treasure, but spare my ward." The old man called Quayle asks the knights.

"Do not fuss. All will be well." His ward tells Quayle.

"This is the Sheriff's doing. If he were here now, I'd tear out his black heart!" Quayle profounds.

A figure back-lit sitting on a horse speaks.

"Would you now?" The figure, who also the Sheriff of Nottingham but he dismounts off his horse. Or are you as milk-livered as your name suggests, Master Quayle?"

"Take me. Spare this dear child." Quayle asks the Sheriff.

"Take you? A lardy lack-wit like you? It's labour we require up at the castle. Labour and gold. Not old men and their worthless baubles. This will be a great help, Master Quayle, believe me. Newcomer to Sherwood, are we?" The Sheriff tells him.

"Yes, my Lord." Quayle anwsers.

"You may also prove useful. Bring her." The Sheriff says.

"Your days are numbered, you cur." Quayle expresses his opinions on the Sheriff as he spits in the Sheriff's face.

"You shall live to regret that. Actually, no. You won't." The Sheriff tells Quayle as the Sheriff stabs Quayle in the stomach.

"No! No!" Quayle shouts.

Outlaw's hideaway, In a narrow gullly. The outlaws live in shallow caves under the treeline.

"Let me introduce you to my men. This is Will Scarlet. He is a cheeky rogue with a good sword arm and a slippery tongue." Robin introduces one of his merry men.

"My lady." Will says to Clara.

The Doctor pulls some of his hair out as he bows, and scans it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Argh! What do you want with my hair?" Will asks the Doctor.

"Well, it's realistic, I'll give you that." The Doctor says.

"And this is Friar Tuck. Aptly named for the amount of grub he tucks into." Robin describes Frair Tuck.

"You skinny blackguard." Tuck tells Robin.

The men laugh a lot. As Tuck steps forward, he nearly falls.

"What are you doing?" Tuck asks the Doctor as the Doctor stands up with one of his sandals.

"This isn't a real sandal." The Doctor says.

"Yes, it is." Adam and Tuck both answer.

"Oh. Yes, it is." The Doctor reliases.

"This, er, is Alan-a-Dale. He's a master of the lute, whose music brightens up these dark days." Robin then introduces the next member of his Merry Men.

"Stranger you are welcome here, in Sherwood's bonny glade. Ow!" Alan starts to sign with his lute before the Doctor has jabbed his arm with a hypodermic gizmo.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Blood analysis. Oh. All those diseases. If you were real, you'd be dead in six months." The Doctor explains to Alan.

"I am real." Alan says.

"Bye." The Doctor responds.

"And this is John Little. Called Little John. He's my loyal companion in many an adventure." Robin introduces the last of the Merry Men as a man mountain steps aside and a small man jumps forward, to general merriment. Clara exclaims at this.

"Works every time." Will says.

"Oh, I cannot believe this. You, you really are Robin Hood and his Merry Men." Clara tells them.

"Aye! That is an apt description. What say you, lads?" Robin calls to his friends. They all agree on the description as they also start to laugh.

"Stop laughing. Why are you always doing that? Are you all simple or something? I'm going to need a sample." The Doctor explains while trying to ask questions during as he picks up a goblet and throws away the contents before walking up to Robin...

"Of what?" Robin asks.

"Excuse me. Sorry. What are you doing?" Adam asks.

"Well, they're not holograms, that much is obvious. Could be a theme park from the future. Or we might be inside a miniscope." The Doctor explains his possible answers.

"Oh, shut up." Clara asks the Doctor.

"A miniscope. Yes, of course. Why not?" The Doctor continues on with his miniscope answers.

"Your friend seems not quite of the real world." Robin describes the Doctor

"No. No, he's not really. Not most of the time. Dark days?" Clara says.

"My lady?" Robin asks Clara.

"You said that these were dark days. What did you mean?" Clara asks Robin again.

"King Richard is away on crusade, my lady. His tyrant of a brother rules instead." Will explains the 1190 crusade.

"And the Sheriff. Cos there is a sheriff, right?" Clara says.

"Aye. It is indeed this jackal of the princes who seeks to oppress us for ever more." Alan describes the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Or six months in your case." The Doctor reminds Alan.

"It is a shame to dwell on murky thoughts when there is such beauty here." Robin says.

"Why are you so sad?" Clara asks Robin.

"Why do you think me sad?" Robin says.

"Because the Doctor's right, you laugh too much." Adam tells him.

"You know, I do not live this outlaw life by choice. You see before you Robert." Robin tries to say.

"Earl of Loxley." Adam says with Robin.

"Sorry. Do go on." Adam asks Robin.

"I er, I had my lands and titles stripped from me. I dared to speak out against Prince John. But I lost the thing most dear to me." Robin explains to them.

"What was she called?" Clara asks Robin.

"You're so very quick. How does the Doctor stand it?" Robin says.

"Marian?" Clara reminds Robin.

"You know her?" Robin asks Clara about if she knows Marian.

"Oh, yes. I have always known her." Clara tells him.

"It was Marian who told me that I must stand up and be counted. But, I was afraid. Now this green canopy is my palace and the rough ground my feather bed. Maybe one day I will return home, but until that day. Until that day, it is beholden on me to be the man Marian wanted, to be a hero for those this tyrant sheriff slaughters." Robin explains.

"What time is it, Mister Hood?" The Doctor jokes.

"Somewhat after noon." Robin says.

"No, no. Time of year? What season?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, Dame Autumn has draped her mellow skirts about the forest, Doctor. The time of mists and harvest approaches." Robin explains the season of where they are at.

"Yeah, yeah. All very poetic. But it's very green hereabouts, though, isn't it? Like I said, very sunny." The Doctor says.

"So?" Clara asks.

"Have you been to Nottingham?" The Doctor says.

"Climate change?" Adam thinks.

"It's 1190." The Doctor says.

"You must excuse me. The Sheriff has issued a proclamation and tomorrow there is to be a contest to find the best archer in the land. And the bounty, it's an arrow made of pure gold." Robin explains.

"No! Don't, don't go. It's a trap." Clara tells Robin.

"Well, of course it is! But a contest to find the best archer in the land? There is no contest." Robin says before some general hilarity.

"Right, that isn't even funny. That was bantering. I am totally against bantering." The Doctor says.

"How can you be so sure he is not the real thing?" Adam asks.

"Because he can't be." The Doctor reminds Adam again.

"When did you stop believing in everything?" Clara inquires.

"When did you start believing in impossible heroes?" The Doctor asks her.

"Don't you know? In a way, it's rather sweet." Clara says.

The Doctor bites into an apple then scans it with his screwdriver.

We are then shown Caerphilly Castle with its artificial lakes, which was built from 1268 onwards. Nottingham Castle is built on castle rock by the river with the city around it. The contest is taking place in the central ward.

"In the contest for the golden arrow, after ten rounds, the battle is betwixt our Lord Sheriff." Herald announces with some obligatory cheers from the crowd. "And the stranger known as Tom the Tinker."

Robin in a wide-brimmed leather hat gets a rousing reception.

"Perhaps not such a stranger after all." The Sheriff says.

"Take your places." Herald tells them.

"Shall we make the contest a little more interesting, my Lord? The targets seem a little close. What say you? Another twenty paces?" Robin asks the Sheriff.

"Why not?" The Sheriff says.

The central target is moved back. The Sheriff fires his black arrow into the middle of the bulls-eye.

"Now, Tinker. Let us see thy true face." The Sheriff asks Robin.

Robin's white-fletched arrow splits the Sheriff's.

"Ye Gads! He has split the arrow! Truly, he is the finest archer in all England. Come forward, Tinker. And claim your prize." Herald annouces.

But before Robin can take the prize, an arrow with multicoloured feathers splits his own. It is the Doctor's.

"He's full of surprises, isn't he?" Little John says.

"I'm the Doctor. My skills as a bowman speak for thems1elves. I claim my reward." The Doctor annouces.

The Herald kneels and the Doctor takes the prize.

"A mere bauble." The Doctor laughs it off.

He throws it away in the general direction of the Merry Men.

"I want something else." The Doctor asks.

"Name it." The Sheriff says.

"Enlightenment." The Doctor tells the Sheriff.

Robin splits the Doctor's arrow. The crowd roars. The Doctor's next arrow ricochets off a guard's armour to split Robin's. Robin retaliates by not even looking when he looses his missile.

"This is getting silly." The Doctor tells everyone.

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the target, and it explodes in a ball of flame.

"Fascinating. Seize him!" The Sheriff tells his knights.

Three knights draw their swords. Clara takes what looks like an anachronistic halberd from a rack and tries to swing it. It is too heavy for her.

"What are you doing? Put that down." The Doctor asks Clara.

"I'm fine." Clara tells the Doctor. "I take Year Seven for after school Tae Kwon Do."

"She's lying to make us feel better. I take the Year Seven's." Adam reveals.

"Don't worry, Doctor. I'll save you." Robin tells the Doctor.

"I don't need saving." The Doctor responds.

"Your honour is safe." Robin reminds him. "For I am Robin."

He removes his hat and every one cheers.

"Robin Hood!" Robin shouts.

Robin severs one of the knights' arms. It falls to the ground and sparks a bit, The Doctor picks the arm up.

"Robot." The Doctor describes. The knight's visor opens to reveal a metal face. A violet light shines in a cross pattern from between its eyebrows.

"Now we're getting somewhere." The Doctor says.

"Take them. Kill the rest. Kill them all!" The Sheriff annouces to the robots. The robot knights fire energy bolts from their foreheads.

"He surrenders!" The Doctor shouts.

"What?" Robin asks.

"Hai!" The Doctor shouts some more as he uses Venusian aikido to knock Robin's sword out of his hand.

"You miserable cur. I had them on the run. Flee, lads, flee! Live to fight another day!" Robin says.

"Come on!" Tuck tells the Merry Men as they run for their lives.

"To the dungeons with all of them." The Sheriff annouces.

"What are you up to?" Clara asks.

"Quickest way to find out anybody's plans, get yourself captured." The Doctor tells Clara.

The castle, with little lighting and a high roof. There are screams somewhere and a giant bubbling crucible. A man carrying a bucket collapses on the floor.

"Here, let me help you." Quayles's ward asks the man.

"Thank you, Lady." The man responds.

A knight looks at them, visor open.

"What are you? Gargoyle, what are you?" Quayle's ward asks what the hell is the knight is.

"Leave it." The knight tells her.

"He only needs to rest. We all need to rest." The ward responds.

"Analysis shows that peasant creature is spent." The knight examines.

"No. No, please." The ward says.

"Usefulness expired." The knight tells the ward.

A violet energy beam turns him into a smoking pile of rags.

"Damn you! Damn you and that villain the Sheriff!" The ward shouts.

Inside the dungeons - A skeleton is sitting up against a stake fastened into the floor of the stone chamber. A single cross slit illuminates the room. Our four heroes chained together, with the chains running through large hoops set into stones in the floor. Robin is on the left as we look at them and Adam, then the Doctor, then Clara

"Splendid." Robin says. "Enchained."

"Because that is always good." Adam says.

"Yep." Clara says.

"Trussed up like turkey-cocks. Thanks to your friend." Robin tells them.

"Shut it, Hoodie. I saved your life." The Doctor tells him.

"I had the situation well in hand." Robin says.

"The situation that went OUT of hand." Adam explains.

"Long-haired ninny versus robot killer knights? I know where I'd put my money." The Doctor jokes.

"If you had not betrayed me, I would have been triumphant." Robin calls on himself.

"You would have been a little puff of smoke and ashes." The Doctor explains.

"Oh, ha!" Robin laughs.

"You'd have been floating around in tiny little laughing bits in people's goblets." The Doctor continues his explanations.

"Balderdash. Ha!" Robin laughs again.

"Oh, right, here we go. It's laughing time." The Doctor says.

"Anytime can be laughing time, just not all the time." Adam annoyingly explains.

"Well, you amuse me, grey old man." Robin tells him.

"Guard! He's laughing again! You can't keep me locked up with a laughing person." The Doctor roars over the other three people in the room, Adam; who seems bored, Clara; who is getting more and more aggrovated by the minute that passes as these three people try to out do each other.

"Oh, I find that, I find that quite funny. Do you know, I feel another laugh coming on. A-ha-ha-ha!" Robin says.

"Guards, I cannot remain in this cell. Execute me now." The Doctor roars over the room again.

"You heard him. Execute the old fool." Robin asks.

"No, hang on. Execute him." The Doctor says.

"I do not fear death, so execute away." Robin tells the Doctor.

"Execute him. I'd like to see if his head keeps laughing when you chop it off!" The Doctor says.

"Oh, Robin Hood always laughs in the face of death." Robin tells him.

"Yes, rolling around the floor laughing, I would pay good money to see that." The Doctor says.

"Guard! Guard! Guard! Guard! Guard! Guard!" The Doctor and Robin shout together for the guard.

"Oh, you two, shut up! Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there isn't actually a guard out there?" Clara shouts to both of them.

"Oh."

"I did, in fact."

"No, you didn't."

"I said, shut up. The Doctor and Robin Hood locked up in a cellar. Is this seriously the best that you can do? You're determined to starve to death in here squabbling." Clara tells them.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'd last a lot longer than this desiccated man-crone." Robin says.

"Man crone? Are you really saying this?" Adam asks.

"Really." Robin says.

"Well, you know what? I think you'll find I have a certain genetic advantage. Oh!" The Doctor says.

Clara has yanked on the chain attached to his wrist.

"It is not a competition about who can die slower." Adam says.

"It would definitely be me, though, wouldn't it?" The Doctor tells them.

"There was supposed to be a plan. Do either of you three have a plan?" Clara asks.

"Yeah, of course I have a plan." The Doctor says.

"I too have a plan." Robin copies the Doctor.

"Okay. Robin, you first." Clara tells Robin.

"Why him?" The Doctor whines.

"Doctor, shut up." Clara tells him.

"Thank you, Clara." Adam says.

"Robin, your plan." Clara continues.

"I am biding my time." Robin tells her.

"Thank you, Prince of Thieves. The Oncoming Storm?" Clara finally asks the Doctor.

"Yes, I have a plan." The Doctor starts his sentence.

"Can you explain your plan without using the word sonic screwdriver? Because you might have forgotten the Sheriff of Nottingham has taken your sonic screwdriver, just saying. It's always the screwdriver." Clara describes how his plan may not work because of the stolen sonic screwdriver.

"Okay, let, let, let, let's hear Robin's plan first." The Doctor finishes the sentence.

"Oh, for God's sake." Clara tells herself.

The door is unlocked.

"See? There was a guard. There was guard listening the whole time, I knew it. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Robin tells himself.

The guard is a man with no teeth left, just rotted stumps.

"The Sheriff himself commanded me to listen, to find out which of you is the true ringleader." The guard tells all of them.

"Ah, so he can do the interrogating. Very wise." The Doctor says.

"Excellent. He will get nothing from me." Robin says.

"No, no, no, no. no. He will get nothing from me, because interrogation, that's where I always turn the tables. You see, that's my plan." The Doctor explains him and interrogation.

"Just hurry up and take me to him." Robin responds.

"No, no, chop-chop, come on." The Doctor tells the guard.

But, the guard unfastens Clara's chains.

"Seriously." Clara huffs herself.

"Come on." The guard tells Clara.

"No." The Doctor says.

"What are you doing?" Robin asks.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Adam tells the guard.

The door slams shut and is locked.

Nightime at the bandits hideout, Little John is holding the golden arrow. It goes from speaker to speaker.

"'Tis a thing of beauty indeed." Little John describes it.

"And will feed a family for a twelvemonth when melted down." Tuck says.

"Tonight we rest. Tomorrow we must draw up plans to rescue Robin. We shall soon see how those Mechanicals feel about the taste of Nottingham steel. Lord, forgive me." Will says.

"Strange, though, is it not?" Alan asks.

"What?" Little John says.

"All this looting that the Sheriff is doing, and yet 'tis only ever gold that he takes. Pearls, rubies, all the precious jewels of the realm seem no consequence to him. Only gold." Alan describes why the Sheriff never takes the other treasures.

He hands the arrow to Tuck and picks up his lute.

"Poor Robin and the stranger lay, In the dungeon all the live-long day. The Merry Men might pine away, Upon a Sherwood morning." Alan sings.

Back at the castle, we watch artefacts dropping into a giant crucible. One of the knights opens the gate at the bottom and the molten metal pours out into an intricate mould, like a giant printed circuit.

"Eat, my Lady, eat. Let it not be said that the Sheriff of Nottingham is a poor host." The Sheriff tells Clara who seems to be at the other end of the well-stocked table.

"I had a bag of crisps this morning, thanks." Clara tells the Sheriff.

"Your words are strange, fair one." The Sheriff says.

"Mmm, I should think they are." Clara agrees.

"But I like you. You're refreshingly direct." The Sheriff says.

"You can take the girl out of Blackpool." Clara jokes about Blackpool (The birthplace of Jenna Coleman).

The Sheriff holds up something oblong wrapped in cling film. Then the spoon.

"Taken from your friend's strange tunic. An intriguing gallimaufry. Including this wand. Evidently a thing of awesome power. Tell me, are you from beyond the stars?" The Sheriff describes as he then asks Clara if she is a ailen.

"You're the one with the robot army, you tell me." Clara reminds the Sheriff.

Back at the dungoun.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor says to himself.

"No. Beat your breast. Moan. Groan as though twenty devils possessed your guts." Robin tells himself.

"What for?" Adam asks Robin.

"So as to attract the attention of that gargoyle-faced guard." Robin says.

"It's your plan. You moan." The Doctor tells him.

"No, no. No, it won't work." Robin says.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, because you're clearly more advanced in years and you have a sickly aspect to you." Robin describes.

"I have a what?" The Doctor asks Robin.

"You're as pale as milk. It's the way with Scots. They're strangers to vegetables." Robin describes The Doctor (or maybe Peter Capaldi himself.)

"I'm not moaning. You moan." The Doctor tells Robin.

"Fine. If you want something doing." Robin tells him as he moans loudly. "Can I rely upon you to do the rest?"

"Yes, yes, I know the drill." The Doctor says.

The guard speaks through the grill in the door.

"What is this din?" The guard shouts.

"No business of yours, cur." Adam tries to say. "Speak up. I can't hear you."

"What ails him?" The guard asks.

"None of your business." The Doctor tells the guard.

The guard enters.

"I said, what ails him?" The guard asks him again.

"Well, if you must know, he's having a nervous breakdown." Adam tells the guard.

"A what?" The guard asks.

"He's like this whenever he's in any kind of danger. He just can't seem to cope. He gets so afraid. He goes into a kind of fit. I honestly believe that he may die of sheer fright, like some tiny, shivering little mouse. Oh, God, I think he's soiled himself." The Doctor explains.

"Let him die. It will save us the trouble of executing him." The guard says.

"And what will happen to the reward?" Adam says.

"Reward?" The guard asks.

"Oh, God, I shouldn't have said that." Adam whispers.

"Tell me!" The guard shouts.

"He carries a vital message. The Prince has promised a bounty." The Doctor describes the message.

"A big one?" The guard asks.

"An enormous one." Adam lies.

Robin mumbles. The guard leans close to him.

"What's that? Say again?" The guard asks.

"Come closer. Your breath stinks like a serpent, has anyone ever told you that?" Robin describes the guard.

Robin gives the guard a head-butt, knocking him out cold.

"Soiled myself?" Robin asks as he seems a little embarssed.

"Did you? That's getting into character." The Doctor says. "Okay, keys."

"I'll get them." Robin asks.

"No, no. I'll get them." The Doctor tells Robin.

"I'll get them. I'll get them." Robin argues.

"I'm fine, no, no worries. I've got them!" The Doctor tells him again.

"I've got them! I'll get." Robin argues more.

The two pairs of competing feet end up kicking the guard's keys down the drain.

"Well, there is a bright side." The Doctor tells Robin and Adam.

"Which is?" Robin asks.

"Clara didn't see that." Adam tells Robin.

Back at the Sheriff's hideout, with Clara and the Sheriff.

"But enough of tawdry matters. Let us talk of softer, sweeter things." The Sheriff tells Clara as he uses his dagger to spear a sweetmeat.

"Ah. Good, yes, I was hoping we'd get round to that." Clara says.

"You were?" The Sheriff says.

"Mmm. For I have known I was destined to draw the eye of a great and powerful man for a long time. Ever since I saw those mysterious lights in the sky." Clara describes.

"You saw them too?" The Sheriff asks.

"And those strange mechanical men, with their promises." Clara continues.

"I too have experienced this." The Sheriff says.

"Really? Well, I would never have guessed. Tell me your story." Clara says as she then asks him.

"Tell me yours." The Sheriff asks her instead of the over way around.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. But you have to go first." Clara tells him.

"Why so?"

"Because great men always precede." Clara says.

"You have a point." The Sheriff inquires.

"Your story, then." Clara asks.

"Once upon a time, there was a brave and clever and handsome man." The Sheriff begins to say.

"I can almost picture him. I don't even have to close my eyes." Clara describes this man.

"Unappreciated by his royal master." The Sheriff continues.

"Prince John?" Clara says.

"The very same." The Sheriff says.

"Then came the lights in the sky, and everything changed." Clara says.

"The skyship came to Earth in a fury of fire." The Sheriff continues.

"I'd almost call it a crash. I remember it well." Clara reminds him.

"A craft from the heavenly spheres, bedight with twinkling lights and miracles beyond imagining. The most beautiful thing the brave and handsome man had ever seen." The Sheriff continues his description.

"And I suppose the mechanical men saw you as their natural leader?" Clara asks.

"It was I and I alone to whom the mechanical men then imparted their secrets. Shortly, I shall be the most powerful man in the realm. King in all but name, for Nottingham is not enough." The Sheriff continues.

"It isn't?" Clara asks.

"After this, Derby." The Sheriff continues.

"Right." Clara whispers to herself.

"Then Lincoln. And after Lincoln." The Sheriff continues some more.

"Worksop?" Clara jokes.

The Sheriff stabs his dagger into the table as he says.

"The world!"

In a passageway, away from the dungoen that they were in before. Robin is carrying the block with the loop their chains are running through.

"Now what?" Robin asks.

"First, a blacksmith's forge." The Doctor says.

"So as to remove our chains?" Adam asks.

"No. So I can knock up an ornamental plant stand. Of course it's so we can get rid of our chains. I don't want to be manacled to you all night." The Doctor explains as Robin laughs. "Oh, no. Please, don't do that."

"Ornamental plant stand." Robin repeats.

"It's not even that funny." The Doctor tells Robin.

"You're an amusing fellow, Doctor." Robin describes the Doctor.

"Oh, don't. Can you just stop! You'll give yourself a hernia." The Doctor annoyingly tells Robin.

Back at the Sheriff's room.

"So what are you hanging around here for, then, Your Majesty? Why are you bothering to squeeze pips out of peasants if you've got a skyship on stand-by?" Clara tells the Sheriff.

"Enough questions. I'm impatient to hear your story." The Sheriff asks Clara about her story that she promised.

"Oh, but I do not have one. I was lying." Clara tells the truth.

"Lying?" The Sheriff asks.

"Yeah. People are so much better at sharing information if they think the other person has already got it." Clara explains.

"Oh, that's very clever." The Sheriff thanks.

"Thank you." Clara agrees.

"You'll do very well." The Sheriff says.

"For what?" Clara asks.

"Doesn't every king require a consort?" The Sheriff tells Clara as he leans over Clara for a kiss, and she manages to duck out.

"Right, you do that again and you'll regret that." Clara shouts at him for trying to do sexual assault.

Meanwhile, The Doctor; Adam and Robin come up some steps free of their chains. The Doctor spots an interesting sight - a metal doorway. He goes through it. The area is long, spartan and metal with a glowing hemisphere on a console at the end.

"At last. Something real. No more fairy tales." The Doctor says.

"What is this place?" Robin asks.

"A spaceship. More twenty ninth century than twelfth. Data banks, data banks, data banks. Where was this ship headed?" The Doctor describes the spaceship as he then asks where it went. The computer screen gives all the details. "The Promised Land again. Like the Half-Faced Man, but more sophisticated. It disguised itself as a twelfth century castle."

Graphic shows the spaceship landing pointy bit upwards and pretending to be the central keep.

"It merges into the culture, tries to keep a low profile, so no one notices. That explains the robot knights. But the engines. The engines are damaged. They're leaking radiation into the local atmosphere, creating a temporary climate of staggering benevolence." The Doctor explains.

"I beg pardon?" Robin asks.

"He told you. It's too sunny. It's too green. And there is even an evil sheriff to oppress the locals. This explains everything, even you." Adam explains to Robin without the Doctor doing it for himself.

"It does?" Robin asks.

"Well, what does every oppressed peasant workforce need? The illusion of hope. Some silly story to get them through the day, lull them into docility, and keep them working. Ship's data banks. Full of every myth and legend you could hope for, including Robin Hood." The Doctor tells him.

The data bank displays various book illustrations of the hero.

"Isn't it time you came clean with me? You're not real and you know it. Look at you. Perfect eyes, perfect teeth. Nobody has a jawline like that. You're as much a part of what is happening here as the Sheriff and his metal knights. You're a robot." He explains.

"You dare to accuse me of collusion with that villain, the Sheriff?" He asks.

"I dare." The Doctor says.

"You false-tongued knave. I should have skewered you two when I had the chance." Robin tells him.

"I would like to see you try." The Doctor warns him as the metal door is blown inwards by lasers.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The Doctor repeats his words.

The Sheriff enters with Clara and knights.

"Surrender, outlaw. The Sheriff tells the Doctor.

"Very good." The Doctor says.

"Kill him. Kill Robin Hood." The Sheriff annouces.

"You can drop all that stuff now, Sheriff." The Doctor says.

"Doctor?" Clara says.

"He is not what you think he is. This is all play-acting." The Doctor tells them all.

"We can't just let them kill him!" Clara shouts.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sheriff." The Doctor says.

A blast from a knight knocks Robin off his feet. Clara gets between him and the attacker. Robin grabs her around the waist and they back up to a window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clara asks.

"Surviving." Robin tells her.

"No!" Clara shouts.

Robin falls backwards through the window, taking Clara with him.

"No! Clara!" Adam shouts.

Robin and Clara land in the moat. The full moon is reflected in the rippling water.

"Yeah, sorry about the girl. Such a pretty thing. What a queen she would have made." The Sheriff tells Adam and the Doctor.

The Sheriff turns away. The Doctor sees Robin climb out of the other side of the moat with Clara in his arms.

"Stop pretending. You and your fancy robots. I get it. I understand." The Doctor tells the Sheriff.

"Oh, so you too know my plans?" The Sheriff says.

"You and your robots plundering the surrounding countryside for all it's worth. Gold. Gold. Of course. Gold. You are creating a matrix of gold to repair the engine circuitry." The Doctor explains the plan.

"This is the scheme the Mechanicals have devised. Soon this skyship will depart. Destination, London. There I will obliterate the King and take my rightful place as ruler of this sceptred isle." The Sheriff says.

"It won't work." Adam tells him.

"There's not a chance. I've seen the instruments. There's been too much damage. You are stoking up a gigantic bomb!" The Doctor explains.

"Shush." The Sheriff says.

A knight knocks the Doctor and Adam out.

"Engine capacity at forty eight percent." A knight tells the slave workers.

Knights carry a gold circuit board away. The Doctor wakes up. Adam slowly does as well.

"Engine capacity at forty eight percent." The knight repeats.

"It's not enough. That's not enough. It'll never make orbit." The Doctor says.

"Try telling them that then." Adam asks him.

Amongst the wails and groans of downtrodden humanity there is a mechanical whumph!

"That's the engines, building in power. Stupid, stupid Sheriff." The Doctor explains.

He strains at the chains holding his wrists behind his back.

"Argh! Go on, give! Give, you stupid things." The Doctor says to himself as then says "What are you looking at?" to a person. It is Quayle's ward.

Next morning, Clara wakes to the sight of Robin's face.

"Hi." Clara says.

"The time for games is over." Robin tells Clara.

Back at the castle.

"I think I understand you. The Sheriff's using the gold to replace something." Quayle's ward says.

"That's the principle. But he's a moron. If he tries to fly this ship, it'll explode and wipe out half the country. What we need is a little riot. Time to reflect on lasers and gold. Spread the word."

Quayle's ward frees the Doctor's hands.

"I have a trick up my sleve." Adam says to himself, getting out of the handcuffs. "It's called escaping."

"You will tell me everything this Doctor knows about Robin Hood and his Merry Men." Robin asks Clara.

"What is this? Why are you interrogating me?" Clara asks him.

"And then, you will tell me exactly who this Doctor is and what are his plans." Robin says.

Back at the Castle... Where a knight has come to the Doctor.

"You are fit for labour. Stand aside while this peasant unit is freed." The knight explains.

"I'm afraid you're a little late." The Doctor tells it.

"Explain." The knight asks.

"We're already free!" Adam says.

The knight powers up his violet beam. The Doctor reflects it with a golden plate and it hits the wall. Quayle's ward produces another plate and this time it is bounced straight back at the knight. It's head explodes. More knights come, but all the workers have plates for shields (even Adam himself).

In the Sheriff's room, The Sheriff is annotating a map of England.

"Mine, mine, mine." The Sheriff tells himself.

"Engine capacity at seventy five percent." A knight reminds him as there is a beeping noise. The Sheriff pushes the papers aside to reveal a monitor in the wooden table. He watches the carnage that is taking place.

"Ods blood! Who will rid me of this turbulent Doctor?" He asks.

He punches a knight. It hurts.

"Come."

Inside the lower levels, People are screaming and dying, but so are the knights.

"Everyone, the last one!" The Doctor shouts.

It is surrounded by reflective surfaces. Its violet energy beam bounces around a lot until if finally returns to sender, multiplied several times. KaBOOM! Celebrations.

"Out, out! Everyone, quickly, get out. Quickly!" The Doctor shouts.

"You've saved us all, clever one." Quayle's ward says before kissing the Doctor on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Engine capacity at eighty two percent." A knight tells the remaining people.

"You are indeed an ingenious fellow, Doctor. But do you really think your peasants' revolt can stop me?" The Sheriff asks the Doctor.

"I rather think you're the revolting one around here. I'm bantering. I'm bantering. Listen to me. You don't have enough gold content to seal the engine breach. If you try and take off, you'll wipe out half of England." The Doctor explains.

"Liar! From my sky vessel, I shall rule omnipotent." The Sheriff tells him.

"You pudding-headed primitive, shut down the engines. What you're doing will alter the course of history." The Doctor says.

"I sincerely hope so, or I wouldn't be bothering."

The Sheriff throws a knight's head into the crucible.

"Listen to me. It doesn't have to end like this. Shut it all down, return Clara to me and I'll do what I can."

"I don't have Clara." The Sheriff says.

"Robin's one of yours." The Doctor tells him.

"What did you say?" The Sheriff asks.

"He's one of your tin-headed puppets, just like these brutes here." The Doctor tells the Sherrif.

"Robin Hood is not one of mine." The Sheriff says.

"Of course he is. He's a robot, created by your mechanical mates." The Doctor explains to the Sherrif, not to confuse him.

"Why would they do that?" The Sheriff says.

"To pacify the locals, give them false hope. He's the opiate of the masses."

"Why would we create an enemy to fight us? What sense would that make? That would be a terrible idea." The Sheriff asks.

"Yes! Yes, it would. Wouldn't it? Yes, that would be a rubbish idea. Why would you do that? But he can't be. He's not real. He's a legend!" The Doctor says.

"Too kind! And this legend does not come alone." Robin shouts.

Robin is up in the gallery.

"Hiya!" Clara announces.

Robin sticks his dagger into a wall hanging and slides down with Clara holding on to him.

"You all right?" Robin asks Clara.

"Hell, yeah." Clara says.

"Good. My men have taken the castle." Robin tells the Sheriff.

"No!" The Sheriff shouts.

"Now I'm going to take you." Robin annouces.

"This one's all mine." The Sheriff says.

The two knights guarding the Sheriff are deactivated by the amulet hanging around his neck.

"What do you say, outlaw? A final reckoning?" The Sheriff says.

"Oh, yes." Robin agrees.

Robin and the Sheriff prepare to sword-fight.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks.

"Fine." Clara tells Adam.

"Good. We don't have long." The Doctor tells them two.

The keep is rumbling and shaking.

"I shall avenge every slight, outlaw." The Sheriff tells Robin.

"Doctor." Adam says.

"I know. The whole castle's about to blow."The Doctor says.

"You have long been a thorn in my side." The Sheriff tells them.

"Well, everyone should have a hobby. Mine's annoying you." Robin explains.

"I'll have you boiled in oil at the castle by sunset." The Sheriff tells them all.

"Can we make it a little earlier? Cos that's a little past my bedtime." Robin jokes.

Robin cuts a rope and flies on it up to a cross-beam.

"I'm too much for you, outlaw. The first of a new breed. Half man, half engine." The Sheriff annouces.

The Sheriff also does the rope thing and they continue the fight up on the beam.

"Never ageing. Never tiring."

"Are you still talking?" Robin asks.

The Sheriff cuts Robin's arm and he drops his sword. Then he opens his arms just like the Doctor did at the stream.

"Bow down before your new king, you prince of knaves!" The Sheriff shouts.

The Sheriff comes at Robin, who turns so they are back to back then kicks the back of the Sheriff's knee. The Sheriff then falls into the crucible. Robin descends to the ground by rope again.

"Sorry. Was that, er, was that showing off?" Robin asks.

"That was amazing." Clara says.

The castle shakes. Masonry starts to fall.

"Run! Come on, run!" The Doctor shouts.

We leave a pair of gold-covered hands sticking out of the crucible.

From across the moat, we watch masonry fall and the spaceship take off

"It's never going to make it. Not enough gold. It'll never make it into orbit. Where is it? Where did it go?" The Doctor asls.

"Where did what go?" Adam says.

"The golden arrow." The Doctor reminds him.

"Tuck!" Clara shouts.

"You took it?" The Doctor says.

"Of course we did. We're robbers." Tuck tells him.

"I love you boys." The Doctor admits.

"Doctor, what are you suggesting?" Clara asks.

"Golden arrow. It might just be enough gold content to get the ship into orbit and out of harm's way." The Doctor explains as he offers Robin the bow and arrow.

"No, it has to be you." Robin says. "My arm is injured."

But the Doctor can't even get the arrow onto the bowstring.

"You're good at this. I saw you. You won the tournament." Clara says to him

"I cheated. I made a special arrow with a homing device." The Doctor explained with the arrow and the tournament.

"Oh, brilliant. Right, let me have a go." Clara says.

"You? You do Tae Kwon Do. That's not the same thing as this." The Doctor says to her.

"My friends. Surely we can manage it together?" Robin asks.

"Engine capacity at eighty three percent. Insufficient power to achieve escape velocity." A knight annouces.

Sitting on the ground, the Doctor and Clara hold each end of the bow while Robin braces it with his foot. He pulls back the bowstring and releases the golden arrow. It hits the spaceship directly in the middle of a roundel on an engine.

"Maximum power surge."

The spaceship blasts into orbit.

"Engines critical. Engines critical. Engines crit."

KaBOOM! The watching crowd cheers.

"One awful day in Nottingham, Brave Robin Hood was in a jam. The arrow flew it true." Alan sings before his lute is snatched from him.

"Give it a rest, Alan." Will asks Alan.

"Give me my lute!" Alan shouts at Will.

"Still not keen on the laughing thing?" Adam asks the Doctor.

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor tells him in which Clara and Robin laugh to his dismay.

Robin gives Clara a very personal archery lesson.

"Woo-hoo! I'm going to miss you. You're very naughty." Clara says.

"Oh, I know. Whoever he is, he is a very lucky man." Robin says.

"Marian is very lucky, too." Clara tells him.

"I fear not." Robin says.

"Don't give up. Not ever. Not for one single day." Clara asks him. She kisses his cheek. "Be safe, if you can be. But always be amazing."

"Hmm."

"Goodbye, Robin Hood."

"Goodbye, Clara Oswald."

Clara winks at him, then goes into the Tardis. Adam follows suth.

"So, is it true, Doctor?" Robin asks.

"Is what true?" The Doctor says.

"That in the future I am forgotten as a real man? I am but a legend?" Robin says.

"I'm afraid it is."

"Hmm. Good. History is a burden. Stories can make us fly."

"I'm still having a little trouble believing yours, I'm afraid." Robin tells him. "Is it so hard to credit? That a man born into wealth and privilege should find the plight of the oppressed and weak too much to bear..."

"No."

"Until one night he is moved to steal a Tardis? Fly among the stars, fighting the good fight. Clara told me your stories."

"She should not have told you any of that." The Doctor tells him.

"Well. Well, once the story started, she could hardly stop herself. You are her hero, I think."

"I'm not a hero." The Doctor says.

"Well, neither am I. But if we both keep pretending to be. Ha-ha! Perhaps others will be heroes in our name. Perhaps we will both be stories. And may those stories never end."

They shake hands.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey." Robin says.

"Goodbye, Robin Hood, Earl of Loxley." The Doctor says.

"And remember, Doctor. I'm just as real as you are." Robin tells him.

In the Tardis.

"Admit it. You like him." Clara says.

"Well, I'm leaving him a present, aren't I?" The Doctor tells her.

Back at the stream.

Robin looks at a woman's portrait in a locket around his neck, as the Tardis dematerialises to reveal that same young woman has been standing behind it.

"Robin? I've found you at last." Quayle's ward says who is Marian

"Marian? Thank you. Thank you, Doctor!" Robin says.

He fires an arrow in the air.

A/N - I forgot about Adam, but serious I may not forget about him next episode and I will expand apon him (espically that final scene). But don't expect Listen out straight away, It took me a long time to not keep abandoning _Into The Dalek_ and this episode from start to finish took me around a month. So, expect maybe the pre-titles and the dinner scene of Listen done by the end of this week, but the whole episode will come out. (Maybe late May to June). But also, to remind people that I will NOT be doing Time Heist and Mummy On The Orient Express because of what was said in the author's note of Deep Breath. And the finale... Oh! The finale, I have big plans for the finale.

I'll see you next time,

BattleOfDuty - 5th May, 2015

P.S - I'm voting Labour for the General Election. Who are you voting for?


	4. Listen

**Listen**

The Doctor is on a world tour. First we see him sitting on top of the Tardis above the Earth.

"Listen!" The Doctor whispers as he gets off the top of the Tardis and gets inside, Adam is not inside as usual. **"**Question. Why do we talk out loud when we know we're alone? (blows out candle) Conjecture. Because we know we're not."

He writes on his blackboard.

"Evolution perfects survival skills. There are perfect hunters." He says.

He watches a lioness bring down a wildebeest.

"There is perfect defence." He continues.

A shoal of dazzling tuna, and a puffer fish inflates itself so the nasty spines stick out.

"Question. Why is there no such thing as perfect hiding? Answer. How would you know? Logically, if evolution were to perfect a creature whose primary skill were to hide from view, how could you know it existed?" The Doctor describes.

He puts his chalk down in an open book.

"It could be with us every second and we would never know. How would you detect it, even sense it, except in those moments when, for no clear reason you choose to speak aloud? What would such a creature want?" He describes as then asks. "What would it do? Well? What would you do?"

That last word echoes around the Tardis. The chalk is no longer where he left it. It rolls on the floor to his feet and he picks it up, then sees that what he wrote on the blackboard has been replaced by one word. Listen.

Clara has returned home, and is recalling the evening. We jump back to where she has been. Clara enters the restaurant and goes to the table where Danny Pink is sitting, wearing a pink shirt. He raises his right arm in a sort of open hand semi-salute.

"Hey." Danny says.

"Hey." Clara repeats.

She goes to shake his hand.

"Sorry." Clara says.

They exchange kisses on the cheeks.

"So the famous drink at last." Clara jokes.

"Yeah. Took a bit of time, family stuff, but here we are." Danny explains.

"Dinner, in fact." Clara says.

"Yeah, straight to dinner." Danny agrees.

"I like a man who moves fast." Clara says.

"Yeah? I might go straight for extras. Afters. Dessert." Danny tells Clara.

"Yes, I know, I know, dessert." Clara says.

"Straight to dessert."

"Gotcha."

"So, er, how was your day?" Danny asks.

"Good. You know. Teaching." Clara says.

"Yep, teaching." He agrees.

"Teaching, teaching." Clara repeats the word 'teaching'.

"Totally teaching." Danny says as he becomes bored.

"We probably shouldn't talk about work." Clara asks him.

"God, yeah." He agrees.

"Though, do you take Courtney for anything?" Clara asks.

A little later they are still laughing.

"Are you serious?" Danny says.

"She said she couldn't concentrate on her work, because my face was too wide." Clara explains.

"Wide?" Danny asks.

"I could kill that girl some days." Clara jokes.

"Me too." Danny agrees.

"And from you, that means something." Clara says.

"Sorry?" Danny picks up.

The jovial atmosphere dissipates instantly. We see Clara at home, putting her high heels by the kettle.

"I dug twenty three wells." Danny says to Clara, out of context.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asks.

"Twenty three wells. When I was a soldier. Twenty three." Danny continues explaining about when he was soilder.

"Okay. Good. Good wells." Clara tries to congratulate Danny.

"Yeah, they were good, actually." Danny says.

"I'm not doubting the quality of your wells." Clara tells Danny.

"Whole villages saved. Actual towns full of people. People I didn't shoot. People I kept safe." Danny explains.

"Okay. Point taken. Seriously." Clara says.

"So why doesn't that ever get mentioned?" Danny asks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention your twenty three wells." Clara says.

"Excuse me?" The waiter asks.

"Sorry." Clara apoligizes.

"Er, water for the table?" The waiter asks.

"Don't you worry. He'll probably dig for it." Clara angrily jokes.

The waiter leaves with the jug of water. After a few moments, Danny laughs.

"Sorry." Danny says.

"It's okay." Clara apoligizes.

"Sensitive subject."

"Yes. Can slightly see that."

"Sometimes people like you get the wrong end of the stick." Danny says.

"People like me?" Clara asks.

In her apartment, Clara takes a sip of the hot drink she has made.

"I wasn't making assumptions about you." Danny says.

"That really is exactly what you were doing." Clara tells him.

"You were making assumptions about me." Danny says.

"I made a joke." Clara explains.

"A not-funny joke." Danny says.

"Yeah, well, do you know what I'm making now?" Clara says.

"A fuss?" Danny says.

"An exit." Clara corrects him.

Clara puts on her coat and leaves the restaurant. Danny thumps his head on the table.

The door hits something as it opens. The Doctor is sitting at Clara's dressing table. Adam is meanwhile in the Tardis.

"You just have to squeeze through." The Doctor says.

"Doctor?" Clara asks.

"Why do you have three mirrors? Why don't you just turn your head?" The Doctor asks.

"What are you doing in here?" Clara asks.

"You said you had a date. I thought I'd better hide in the bedroom in case you brought him home. Bit early, aren't you? Did it all go wrong, or is this good by your standards?" The Doctor explains as he asks again.

"It was a disaster and I am extremely upset about it, since you didn't ask." She explains.

"Fine. I need you, for a thing." He asks.

"I can't." Clara says.

"Oh, of course you can. Come on, you're free. More than usually free, in fact." The Doctor disagrees with her.

"No, it's just possible that I might get a phone call." Clara tells the Doctor.

"From the date guy? It's too late. You've taken your make-up off." The Doctor explains.

"No, I haven't. I'm still wearing my make-up." She tells him.

"Oh, right. Well, you probably just missed a bit. Come on, come on, come on, come on." He says as they both go into the Tardis. Clara is carrying her shoes.

"I haven't actually said yes." Clara reminds the Doctor.

"Yes, you know sometimes when you talk to yourself, what if you're not?" The Doctor explains.

"What do you mean by not?" Adam asks, who has joined on the conversation.

"What if it's not you you're talking to? Proposition. What if no one is ever really alone? What if every single living being has a companion, a silent passenger, a shadow? What if the prickle on the back of your neck, is the breath of something close behind you?" The Doctor explains to Clara and Adam.

"How long have you been travelling alone?" Clara asks.

"Too long without someone like me or you." Adam tells Clara.

"Perhaps I never have." The Doctor lies.

He shows her the blackboard with the word he didn't write.

"It looks like your handwriting." Clara says.

"It is his handwriting, Clara. Maybe he could have changed it after his regeneration." Adam explains.

"Well, I couldn't have written it and forgotten, could I?" The Doctor tells them.

"Have you met you? What's all this?" Clara asks.

A table strewn with books.

"Dreams. Accounts of dreams, by different people, all through history. You see, I have a theory." The Doctor explains as he then asks them.

"I'll bet you have. What theory?" Adam asks him.

"I think everybody, at some point in their lives, has the exact same nightmare. You wake up, or you think you do, and there's someone in the dark, someone close, or you think there might be." The Doctor starts to explain.

As evidenced by the little boy, the little girl, the old woman waking in their respective beds, putting on the light and sitting on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor.

"So you sit up,and turn on the light. And the room looks different at night. It ticks and creaks and breathes. And you tell yourself there's nobody there, nobody watching, nobody listening, nobody there at all. And you very nearly believe it. You really, really try and then."

A hand reaches out from under the beds and grabs the left ankle.

"There are accounts of that dream throughout human history. Time and time again, the same dream. Now, there is a very obvious question I'm about to ask you. Do you know what it is?" He asks.

"Have you had that dream?" Clara asks.

"Exactly." The Doctor says.

"No, that was me asking you. Have you had that dream?" Clara explains as she asks.

"I asked first." The Doctor says.

"No, I did." Clara tells him.

"You really didn't." The Doctor reminds him.

"Okay, yeah, probably. Yes. But everyone dreams about something under the bed." Clara says.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

The Doctor places Clara's fingers into squidgy sections on the Tardis console.

"Just hold on tight. If anything bites, let it." The Doctor tells Clara.

"What is it?" Clara asks.

"Tardis telepathic interface. You are now in mental contact with the Tardis, so don't think anything rude." The Doctor explains.

"Why not?"

"It might end up on all of the screens. The Tardis is extrapolating your entire timeline, from the moment of your birth, to the moment of your death." Adam explains as he tries to do it in a not jokey manner.

"Which I do not need a preview of." Clara tells him, Adam chuckles.

"I'm turning off the safeguards and navigation, slaving the Tardis to you. Focus on the dream. Focus on the details. Picture them, feel them. The Tardis will track on your subconscious and extract the relevant information. It should be able to home in on the moment in your timeline when you first had that dream. And then, we'll see." The Doctor explains.

"What will we see?" Clara asks.

"What seems to be under your bed." Adam tells her, not letting the Doctor speak.

The Doctor starts the Tardis flying as he explains to Clara.

"Okay, now don't get distracted. Remember, you are flying a time machine."

Clara's mobile phone rings, and the image of Danny greeting her at the restaurant flashes into her mind. As the Doctor walks around the console to her, he passes a blackboard with lots of items chalked on it, beginning with Evolution Perfects.

"No, no. Don't you dare. No, don't. Don't, don't. Just ignore it."

The Tardis lands.

"Okay, that's good. That worked. We're here." The Doctor says.

"Sorry, I think I got distracted." Clara reminds.

"No, no, no, no, no. The date's fine. Come on." The Doctor tells her.

The Doctor leaves. Clara tugs hard to try and release her fingers from the Tardis interface. On the third try she is free to follow. Adam sniggers and then stops. Clara looks angry at him.

"Takes a bit long to get out off." Adam tells her as they leave.

"The West Country Children's Home. Gloucester. By the ozone level and the drains, mid-nineties. You must have been here when you had the dream." The Doctor explains.

"Never been to Gloucester in my life, and I've never lived in a children's home." Clara tells the Doctor.

"You've probably just forgotten. Have you seen the size of human brains? They're hilarious. Little you must be in here somewhere, with your little brain." The Doctor tells her.

"Isn't it bad if I meet myself?" Clara asks.

"It is potentially catastrophic." The Doctor says.

"So why did you bring me out here?" Clara asks.

"I was still talking. I needed someone to nod. Probably best for you to wait in the Tardis." The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor, I." Clara tries to say.

"See you in a minute. Tardis." The Doctor commands her.

"Doctor. If I had have been distracted, what would have happened?" Clara asks him.

"We would probably have ended up in the wrong place. But don't think we have, because the time zone's right. I won't be long." He responds.

"Doctor, you kind have forgot me!" Adam shouts as he runs to the Doctor.

The Doctor walks away. A young boy waves from an upstairs window. He reminds Clara of how Danny waves. Then he opens his window and calls down.

"What are you doing down there?" The boy asks Clara.

"Nothing. Er, I'm just. What's your name?" Clara says as she asks the boy.

"Rupert." The boy answers.

"Oh. Okay. Hello, Rupert." Clara greets Rupert.

"Rupert Pink. It's a stupid name." Rupert says.

"No, it isn't. I know somebody called Pink." Clara tells him.

"I meant Rupert. I'm going to change it." Rupert corrects Clara.

"Why are you awake? Are you scared?" Clara asks.

The sonic screwdriver is scanning as the Doctor walks along the corridor of the childrens home. A balding man in glasses opens a door. We hear the TV on in the background.

"How did you get in?" The man asks.

"Your door must be faulty." The Doctor explains.

The Doctor holds up his psychic paper.

"An inspection? It's two in the morning." The man says.

"When better? Do you always work here nights?" The Doctor asks the man.

"Most nights, yes." The man tells himself.

"Do you ever end up talking to yourself?" The Doctor asks.

"All the time. It's this place. You can't help it." The man says.

"What about your coffee?" The Doctor asks the man about his coffee.

"My coffee?" The man says.

We see Clara going up the stairs behind them. Adam is already upstairs.

"Sometimes, do you put it down, and look round, and it's not there?" The Doctor explain and asks.

"Everybody does that." The man tells him.

"Yes. Everybody."

The television switches off.

"Who turned your telly off?" The Doctor asks, with a Scottish manner.

"It does that. It just goes off." The man says.

The Doctor has vanished. The man looks for his mug, but it has vanished too. The Doctor walks along the corridor and takes a drink from it.

"Hmm." The Doctor thinks about it.

Clara opens a creaky door and walks along an upstairs corridor.

Rupert is sitting on the floor by the window.

"Hello." Clara greets Rupert.

"Hello." Rupert greets Clara.

"Nice room. You know, you should have more than one chair. What do you do when people come round?" Clara admires Rupert's room as she then asks him if anyone comes around.

"Sit on the bed." Rupert tells Clara to do.

"Why aren't you sitting on it, then? Do you think that there's something underneath it? Hey, everyone thinks that, sometimes. That's just how people think at night." Clara explains as she knows what Rupert may be thinking.

"Why?" Rupert asks Clara.

"Did you have a dream? A hand grabbing your foot? You have, haven't you? You've had that exact dream." Clara explains.

"How did you know?" Rupert inquires a clear answer.

"Do you know why dreams are called dreams?" Clara asks Rupert.

"Why?" Rupert says.

"Because they're not real. If they were, they wouldn't need a name." Clara explains.

"What are you doing?" Rupert asks.

Clara looks underneath the bed.

"Do you know what's under there?" Clara asks Rupert.

"What?" Rupert says.

"Me!" Clara shouts.

Clara rolls under the bed and lies on her back.

"Come on, It's perfectly safe." Clara pursades Rupert.

Rupert lies next to her.

"See? Nobody here, except us." Clara tells him.

"Sometimes I hear noises." Rupert mentions.

"It's a house full of people. Of course you hear noises." Clara reminds him.

"They're all asleep." Rupert explains.

"They're all dreaming." Clara tells Rupert.

"Can you hear dreams?" Rupert asks if the concept of hearing dreams is real.

"If you're clever enough. But they can't harm you. You know, sometimes we think there's something behind us. And the space under your bed is what's behind you at night. Simple as that. There's nothing to be afraid of." Clara explains.

The bed creaks as someone sits on it. It sags to within inches of Clara's nose. Rupert starts breathing quickly.

"Who else is in this room?" Clara asks.

"Nobody." Rupert says.

"Or that's what your thinking of." Adam mentions.

"Are you on the bed?" Clara says.

"No, I'm standing here looking at this big bulge on the bed, could it be a ailen because aliens have been in orphanages, maybe not here." Adam explains.

Clara rolls out and stands up. There is someone sitting on the bed, covered in the red crocheted bedspread.

"Hello, What are you?" Adam asks the bulge on the bed.

Clara helps Rupert stand up.

"This is a friend of yours playing a game. Playing a trick, are you, hey? A little trick on Rupert here?" Clara asks.

The bed creaks as the figure shifts, sitting up taller.

"Okay. It's not funny this, you know."

The light is switched on. Clara, Adam and Rupert turn to see the Doctor sitting in the chair flicking through a book. The figure is still covered by the bedspread.

"Where is he?" The Doctor says.

"Doctor?" Clara inquires.

"I can't find him. Can you find him?" The Doctor asks.

"Find who?" Clara asks.

"Wally." The Doctor mentions.

"Wally?" Adam asks.

"He's nowhere in this book." The Doctor responds.

"It's not a Where's Wally one." Rupert tells the Doctor.

"Well, how would you know? Maybe you just haven't found him yet." The Doctor tells him.

"He's not in every book." Rupert reminds.

"Really? Well, that's a few years of my life I'll be needing back. Are you scared? The thing on the bed, whatever it is, look at it. Does it scare you?" The Doctor asks Rupert.

"Yes." Rupert says.

"Well, that's good. Want to know why that's good?" The Doctor says.

"Why?" Rupert asks.

"Let me tell you about scared. Your heart is beating so hard, I can feel it through your hands. There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain, it's like rocket fuel. Right now, you could run faster and you could fight harder, you could jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert, it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a superpower. It's your superpower. There is danger in this room and guess what? It's you. Do you feel it? Do you think he feels it? Do you think he's scared? Nah. Loser. Turn your back on him." The Doctor explains as he also gives a few words that will remind The Doctor and Clara, and even Adam later on... (I won't tell you when guys, find out and read on.)

"What?" Rupert asks.

"Yeah, turn your back on him. Come on. You too, Clara. Clara, your back, now." Adam tells her as he turns. The Doctor turns and goes to the window.

"Do it. Just do it now. Turn your back. Do it now, turn your back. Lovely view out this window." The Doctor says.

Rupert stands between them.

"Yeah. Come and see all the dark." Adam says.

"The deep and lovely dark. We'd never see the stars without it. Now, there are two possibilities. Possibility one, it's just one of your friends standing there, and he's playing a joke on you. Possibility two, it isn't." The Doctor tells everyone.

"So, plan? Plans are good." Clara asks.

"You on the bed, I'm talking to you now. Go in peace. We won't look. Just go. If all you want to do is stay hidden, it's okay. Just leave." The Doctor commands the bulge on the bed.

The figure moves up close behind them.

"Is it gone?" Clara asks.

"Don't look round. Not yet." The Doctor explains.

"I can't hear anything." Rupert says.

"Don't look round." The Doctor tells Rupert.

Rupert starts to turn around.

"Look away! Look away now! Don't look at it! Don't look round. Don't look round. Don't look at the reflection." The Doctor shouts at Rupert for trying look around.

"What is it?" Rupert asks.

The thing pulls the bedspread off, and we get a glimpse of an out of focus maybe-not-quite-human forehead and eyes.

"Imagine a thing that must never be seen. What would it do if you saw it?" The Doctor explains as he asks the other three what would happen to see it.

"I don't know." Rupert explains.

"Neither do I. Close your eyes." The Doctor says.

"What?" Rupert inquires.

"Close your eyes. You too, Clara. Give it what it wants. Prove to it that you're not going to look at it. Make a promise. A promise you're never going to look at it." The Doctor explains.

"I promise never to look." Clara says.

"A promise you will break." Adam tells them.

"The breath on the back of your neck, like your hair's standing on end. That means, don't look round." The Doctor explains.

The door slams shut.

"Gone." Clara says.

"Gone." The Doctor repeats.

"Of course." Adam tells them.

"He took my bedspread." Rupert complains.

"Oh, the human race. You're never happy, are you?" The Doctor says.

"Am I safe now?" Rupert asks.

Clara, Adam and the Doctor look at Rupert's toys. The Doctor is interested in his orange robot.

"Nobody's safe, especially not at night in the dark, Anything can get you. And all the way up here, you're up here all alone." The Doctor explains.

Clara slaps the back of the Doctor's head.

"Not again, Clara." Adam complains.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asks.

"Shut up, leave this to me." Clara says.

She has found a box of toy plastic soldiers.

"These yours?" Clara asks.

"They're the home's." Rupert explains.

"They're yours now." Clara says.

"People don't need to be lied to." The Doctor tells Clara.

"People don't need to be scared by a big gray-haired stick insect, but here you are. Stay still, shut up. See what I'm doing? This is your army." She explains, ignoring the Doctor.

Clara puts the little soldiers on guard around Rupert's bed.

"Plastic army." Adam describes the soilders.

"Sit! And they're going to guard under your bed. You see this one? This is the boss one, the colonel. He's going to keep a special eye out." Clara describes what these soilders will become as she gives him a dream.

"It's broken, that one. It doesn't have a gun." Rupert whines.

"That's why he's the boss. A soldier so brave he doesn't need a gun. He can keep the whole world safe. What shall we call him?" Clara describes the one without the gun as she asks what Rupert should call the bos soldier.

"Dan." Rupert says.

"Sorry?" Clara asks.

"Dan, the soldier man. That's what I call him." Rupert explains.

"Good. Good name." Clara kind of agrees.

"Yeah. Would you read me a story? It'll help me get to sleep." Rupert asks.

"Sure." Clara agrees to do.

"Once upon a time." The Doctor starts off the story as he touches Rupert's forehead and the boy falls back, asleep.

"The end. Dad skills." He says.

"So is it possible we've just saved that kid from another kid in a bedspread?" Clara says.

"Entirely possible, yes. The bigger question is, why did we end up with him, and not you?" The Doctor explains as he asks her why it wasn't her.

"I got distracted." Clara asks.

"But why that particular boy? You don't have any. You don't have any kind of connection with him, do you?" The Doctor asks her.

"No. No, no, no. Of course not. Why do you ask?" Clara asks.

The Doctor is working on a Tardis component.

"The Tardis was slaved to your timeline. Theoretically, there should have been some connection." The Doctor explains.

"Will er, will he remember any of that?" Clara asks.

"Scrambled his memory. Gave him a big old dream about being Dan the soldier man." The Doctor explains.

Clara starts crying.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks Clara if she is okay after starting to cry.

"Doctor, I am sorry to ask, and, you know, I realise this is probably against the laws of time, or summat. Er, could you do me a favour?" Clara asks the Doctor.

Clara leaves the restaurant, and Danny bangs his head on the table. The Doctor and Clara step out of the Tardis.

"Is that what I look like from the back?" Clara whispers.

"It's fine." The Doctor disagrees.

"I was thinking it was good." Clara thinks.

"Really?" The Doctor says.

Clara walks to the restaurant.She sits down opposite Danny, who raises his head from the table.

"Sorry." Clara says.

"Hey." Danny tells her.

Clara holds out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm a bit tricky, sometimes a bit up myself, and I do not like my surname, but I think that's basically everything you need to worry about." Clara reintroduces herself to Danny.

He takes her hand.

"Hello, I'm. I'm sorry." Danny responds.

"Also, I mouth off when I'm nervous and I've got a mouth on me. Seriously, it's got a mind of its own. I'm really worried it wants to go solo." Clara explains to Danny about her mouth.

"I don't know what to say." Danny tells Clara.

"Don't say anything. Or say something nice." Clara says.

"I like your name." Danny admires.

"It's a start."

"Oswald. It suits you."

"Drifting now."

"Yeah, it's better than Pink."

"No, Pink, Pink is nice. I like pink."

"You can have it."

"Ooo, a bold offer, Mister Pink."

"I meant. You, know?"

"I know, I know."

"Why can't I speak today?"

"It's that foot you're keeping in your mouth."

"Is that where I put it?"

"Anyway. Clara Pink. Too much."

"Yeah, it is a bit much."

"Mind you, Rupert Pink."

In the background, someone drops a glass and it breaks.

"Sorry?" Danny asks.

"Er, ha, ha. Rupert Pink. It's not good." Clara tries to laugh the name of Rupert Pink off.

"Rupert?" Danny asks.

"Yeah. That was your name, yeah?" Clara inquires on the name.

"Who told you that?" Danny starts to interragate Clara.

"Er, someone in the school." Clara lies.

She looks away and clucks her tongue against her palate.

"No, I haven't used that name for years." Danny tells her.

"I cannot remember who it was." Clara says.

"Are you making fun of me?" Danny asks.

"No. No, no, no. No way." Clara annouces.

"Is this a joke?" Danny inquires.

"Danny, nothing about this is any kind of joke." Clara explains.

The door to the kitchens creaks opens and a spaceman walks in.

"Where's your coat?" Danny interragates Clara some more.

"My what?" Clara asks.

"You put your coat on when you left." Danny says.

"Er, I'm really sorry. Danny. There is something I should probably be honest about." Clara explains.

"How about everything?" Danny inquires.

"Everything, in my case, is actually quite a lot." Clara explains more.

"Well, that's weird." Danny says.

"No, no, no, Where are you going?" Clara asks Danny.

"I don't do weird." Danny tells Clara.

"Don't go." Clara says.

"Then do something for me, Tell me the truth, because I know when people are lying to me. However weird this thing may be, just tell me the truth." Danny commands her to do,

"It's not weird." Clara starts to explain,

Clara sees the spaceman beckoning to her.

"Exactly." Clara continues.

The Tardis is visible as the spaceman returns to the kitchen.

"I've had enough." Danny says.

Danny leaves. Clara sighs, then heads to the kitchens while opening the door of the Tardis.She slams the door shut and talks to the spaceman.

"I am trying to have a date. A real life, inter-human actual date! It's a normal nice, everyday, meeting-up sort of thing. And I would just like to know, is there any other way you can make this any more surreal than it already is?" Clara shouts at the spaceman.

The spaceman takes off his helmet. He is a total dead ringer for Danny Pink, but with bigger hair and a fuller beard.

"Hello." The spaceman says.

"Ah, Clara! Well done, you found her. Now this is really a bit strange." The Doctor explains.

"Danny?" Clara thinks of.

"What's gone wrong with your face? It's all eyes! Why are you all eyes? Get them under control." The Doctor commands Clara.

"Er, who's Danny?" The spaceman asks Clara about who the hell Danny is.

"This is Colonel Orson Pink, from about a hundred years in your future." The Doctor explains.

"Orson Pink?" Clara asks about the name.

"Yeah, I laughed too. Sorry. Do you have any connection with him?" Adam says.

"Connection?" Clara inquires.

"Yes, maybe you're like a distant relative or something?" The Doctor maybe tries to look for any connection between Oswald and Pink.

"How, how would I know?" Clara tells him.

"Er, well, do you have any old family photographs of her? You know, probably quite old and really fat-looking?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't." Orson says.

"How did you find him?" Clara asks.

"Well, you left a trace in the Tardis telepathic circuits. I fired them up again and the Tardis brought me straight to him. So he is something to do with your timeline." The Doctor explains.

"Okay." Clara says.

"And you'll never guess where I found him." The Doctor says.

A spaceship is sitting on a rocky planet with a massive hemisphere of a sun dominating the horizon. Calling it a time capsule implies it is much smaller than it really is.

"Where are we?" Clara inquires.

"The end of the road. This is it, the end of everything. The last planet." Adam describes.

"The end of the universe?" Clara repeats.

"The Tardis isn't supposed to come this far, but some idiot turned the safeguards off. Listen." The Doctor describes.

"To what?" Adam asks what to listen to.

"Nothing. There's nothing to hear. There's nothing anywhere. Not a breath, not a slither, not a click or a tick. All the clocks have stopped. This is the silence at the end of time." The Doctor describes.

A clattering as Orson empties the contents of a locker into a rucksack.

"Then how did he get here? If he's from a hundred years in my future." Clara begins to say.

"Pioneer time traveller." Adam says for the Doctor.

The Doctor sonicks the records up on the computer.

"Rode the first of the great time shots. They were supposed to fire him into the middle of the next week." The Doctor describes.

"What happened?" Clara asks.

"He went a bit far." The Doctor comments.

"A bit?" Clara says.

"A big bit. Look at him now. Robinson Crusoe at the end of time itself. The last man standing in the universe. I always thought that would be me." The Doctor describes.

"It's not a competition." Clara tells him.

"I know it's not a competition. Course it isn't. Still time, though." The Doctor asks.

"He looks like he's packing." Clara says.

"He's been stranded for six months, just met a time traveller. Of course he's packing." The Doctor describes.

Orson enters.

"You can do it, then? You can get me home?" Orson asks.

"I just showed you, didn't I? A test flight to a restaurant." The Doctor describes to him.

"Yes, but to my family, to my own time?" Orson tells him.

"Easy. I can do that, can't I, Clara?" The Doctor says.

"He can, yes." Clara agrees.

"Is everything okay?" Orson asks Clara.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine." Clara says.

"Do I know you?" Orson inquires.

"No. Nope." Clara tells him.

"Is she doing the all eyes thing? It's because her face is so wide. She needs three mirrors." The Doctor jokes.

"Doctor." Adam says.

"We can't leave immediately, though. The Tardis needs to recharge." The Doctor explains to him.

"Sorry. What?" Clara shouts.

"Overnight, that should do it, shouldn't it, Clara?" The Doctor inquires her answer.

"Overnight?" Orson asks after overhearing the word overnight.

"One more night. That's, that's not a problem, is it?" The Doctor tells him.

Orson's face says yes, but -

"No. No, no problem." Orson evaluates.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" The Doctor says.

"What's a shame?" Orson asks.

"There's only four people left in the universe, and you're lying to the other two. It was the first thing I noticed when I stepped in here. You must have seen it, too, Clara. You've got eyes out to here." The Doctor explains.

"Seen what?" Clara inquires.

"The universe is dead. Everything that ever was is dead and gone. There's nothing beyond this door but nothingness for ever." The Doctor reminds Clara and Orson.

"Please, don't make me spend another night here." Orson asks.

"Afraid of the dark? But the dark is empty now." The Doctor tells him.

"No. No, it isn't." Orson says.

Clara wears the rucksack, Orson carrys two metal cases. She leads him down below the time rotor level.

"You'll be safe in here. Nothing gets through those doors, I promise." Clara explains to Orson.

"And you three are going to wait out there?" Orson inquires.

"That would seem to be the plan. Wait for what exactly?" Clara says.

"Why can't we just leave?" Orson asks.

"Like he said, it's recharging." Clara reminds him.

"You didn't look like you believed him." Orson describes her.

"That's just how my face looks when he talks." Clara says.

A clear plastic box containing a gun-less plastic soldier falls from Orson's backpack when she puts it down. Clara picks it up.

"It's just a silly toy thing. A family heirloom, supposed to bring good luck." Orson describes.

"Right. Yes. Didn't do a very good job, did it?" Clara asks.

"It did. You're here, aren't you? What were the chances of you two finding me?" Orson inquires.

"Orson, do me a favour. Take my advice. When you get home, stay away from time travel." Clara commands.

She gives him the toy back.

"It runs in the family." Orson says.

"What? Sorry, what do you mean, runs in the family?" Clara asks.

"Nothing. It's just silly stories one of my grandparents. well, great-grandparents." Orson explains.

"What is it? Tell me. You asked if you knew me. It's a family heirloom?" Clara inquires.

Orson holds Dan the soldier man out to her and they hold hands around it.

"Yeah." Orson says.

"What are we doing?" Clara asks.

"Waiting." The Doctor patiently says.

"For what? For who? If everybody in the universe is dead, then there's nobody out there." Clara explains.

"That's one way of looking at it."

"What's the other?"

"That's a hell of a lot of ghosts."

The lights dim.

"Do you have your own mood lighting now? Because, frankly, the accent is enough." Clara inquires.

The capsule creaks. Words appear on the main hatch - Do Not Open The Door.

"Where did that come from?"

"It's always been there. It's only visible in the night lights."

"But who wrote it?" Clara inquries.

"Colonel Pink. Apparently, at night, he needs a reminder. Six months stranded alone, I suppose it must be tempting." The Doctor explains.

"What is?" Adam asks.

"Company." The Doctor whispers.

More slow creaking.

"What's that?" Clara whines more.

"What kind of explanation would you like?" The Doctor asks her.

"A reassuring one?" Clara whines even more.

"Well, the systems are switching to low power. There are temperature differentials all over this ship. It's like pipes banging when the heating goes off." The Doctor gives her explaintion that she wants.

"Always thought there was something in the pipes." Clara tells the Doctor.

"Me, too. Who were you having dinner with?" The Doctor pokes in.

"Are you making conversation?" Clara says.

"I thought that I would give it a try." The Doctor says.

"I told you. A date."

"Serious?"

"It's a date."

"A serious date?"

"Do I have to bring him to you for approval?"

"Well, I would like to know about his prospects. If you like, I can pop ahead and check them out."

"Frankly, you've already done enough."

What sounds like a scream makes them jump.

"Atmospheric pressure equalising." The Doctor explains.

"Or?" Clara says,

"Company." The Doctor responds.

"Why are we doing this? Why don't we just go?" Clara whines more.

"Because I need to know." The Doctor says.

"Why? About what?" Clara asks.

"Suppose that there are creatures that live to hide. That only show themselves to the very young or the very old, or the mad, or anyone who wouldn't be believed." The Doctor explains.

"Okay, so?" Clara inquires.

"What would those creatures do when everyone was gone? When there was only one man left standing in the universe?" The Doctor anwsers her question.

Bang, bang, bang.

"What's that?" Clara asks.

"Three knocks, not four." Adam points out.

"Potentially, the hull cooling." The Doctor rightfully told them.

"Potentially? Clara asks.

"Believably." The Doctor says.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Someone knocking." The Doctor finally points out.

"Three times again." Adam repeats himself again.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Yes." The Doctor says.

Bang, bang, bang. Scrape, scrape, scrape.

"Doctor," Clara whines again.

Bang, bang, bang.

"You don't actually believe all this, do you? Hiding creatures, things from under the bed." Clara tells him.

Bang, bang, bang. Scrape, scrape, scrape.

"What's that in the mirror, or the corner of your eye? What's that footstep following, but never passing by?" The Doctor recites something.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Did we come to the end of the universe because of a nursery rhyme?" Clara asks.

Bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang. The Doctor sonicks the hatch to Unlocked. The mechanism starts to turn.

"That's you turning it, right?" Clara asks.

"No. Get in the Tardis." The Doctor commands.

"Why?" Clara ignores him.

"I have to know." The Doctor repeats.

"Doctor. Doctor." Clara says.

"The Tardis, now!" The Doctor shouts.

"Okay, okay. Somebody is out there. Now we know, we can leave. Oh, Doctor!" Clara tries to tell him again.

"It's a pressure lock. Releasing it could've triggered the opening mechanism." The Doctor explains about the pressure lock.

"Is there even an atmosphere out there?" Clara asks.

"There is an air shell round the ship. Why are you still here?" The Doctor explains as he then asks.

"Because I am not going to leave you in danger!" Clara shouts at him.

"Then you will never travel with me again, because that is the deal! Tardis, now! Do as you are told!" The Doctor commands

Clara and Adam run to the Tardis.

"You're an idiot." Clara says.

She goes inside.

"I know." The Doctor says.

"What's happening?" Orson asks.

"He's opening the door." Clara tells Orson.

"Perhaps they're all just waiting, perhaps when we're all dead, out they'll come a-slithering from underneath the bed." The Doctor explains to himself.

The airlock opens.

"Oh, no, no, no, not now, come on!" Clara shouts.

The scanner flickers as the air starts to leave the capsule..

"Oh! Always when it's important!" Clara annouces so more.

The Tardis jolts.

"What's happening?" Clara says.

A klaxon sounds.

"What's that?" Clara asks.

"The alarm. The air shell's breached. Stay here." Orson tells her again.

The scanner flickers on to show the Doctor hanging on to the edge of a console as the air and anything loose is sucked out of the capsule. A gloved hand grabs his wrist as he starts to slip and he is pulled to safety. A short time later, the unconscious Doctor is back in the Tardis.

"Is he okay?" Adam asks Orson about the Doctor.

"He's out cold. He'll be fine, though." Orson tells her.

"Something hit him." Clara says.

"Everything was flying out of that door." Orson explains.

"Could've been that." Adam says.

"Yeah." Clara agrees.

We still hear a group of three sounds repeating in the background.

"What was out there? What were you so afraid of?" Clara asks.

"I've been here a long time. My own shadow, probably." Orson explains.

"Yeah." Adam agrees with Orson.

Rumble. The Tardis doors move slightly.

"That's probably just the rest of the air escaping." Orson explains.

"You say probably a lot." Clara points out.

Creak, whumph!

"We are safe? Nothing can get in here, right?" Orson quickly asks.

"Probably." Clara jokes.

Air escaping. The Cloister Bell tolls. Adam goes to the console.

"Have you got a plan?" Orson says.

"Telepathic circuits. Clara left a trace in them before." Adam explains.

"So?" Orson asks.

"So apparently, that can do a thing." Clara tells them.

Adam sticks his fingers into the console.

"What, that's your plan?" Orson says.

"It's not a plan, it's a thing." Adam explains to him.

The time rotor starts to stutter.

"Okay. Come on, come on, you can do it!" Adam shouts at the Tardis.

The Doctor wheezes, The time rotor gets up to speed.

"Here we go! Come on. Come on!" Adam continues shouting.

The Tardis lands with a thump. The Cloister Bell has stopped.

"Is that it?" Orson complains.

"I don't know. I think so." Adam says.

The scanner isn't much help. 

"Where are we?" Clara asks.

"Somewhere else. I hope. No, no, no, you stay and look after the Doctor." Adam commands her to do.

"You can't go out there by yourself." Orson says.

"Thing is, my timeline, it keeps on. Orson, you don't want to meet yourself. It's really embarrassing." Adam explains.

The Tardis door creaks slightly as Adam closes it. On a raised platform is a simple bed, and a child is lying curled up on their side under a blanket, sobbing as the star and/or moonlight streams down through the roof. Adam climbs the ladder to the platform.

"Rupert?" Adam asks.

She walks to the bed.

"Orson?" Adam says.

The barn door opens and we see two pairs of feet enter. The woman wears a long skirt with an apron over the top.

"Why does he have to sleep out here?" The man asks.

"He doesn't want the others to hear him crying." The woman explains.

"Why does he have to cry all the time?" The man asks.

Adam hides under the bed.

"You know why." The woman tells him.

"There'll be no crying in the army." The man explains.

"Hush." The woman says to the man.

"Don't pretend you're not awake. We're not idiots." The man tells the young person.

"Come and sleep in the house. You don't have to be alone. If you can hear me, you're very welcome in the house, with the other boys. I'll leave the door on the latch. Come in any time." The woman explains.

"He can't just run away crying all the time if he wants to join the army." The man says.

"He doesn't want to join the army. I keep telling you." The woman tells him.

"Well, he's not going to the Academy, is he, that boy? He'll never make a Time Lord." The man explains.

The Doctor wakes suddenly.

"Sontarans! Perverting the course of human history!" The Doctor shouts as he explains about the Sontarans.

"Doctor?" Clara asks.

"You're confusing me. What? Shut up, shut up. Where's Adam?" The Doctor asks. "Adam! Adam?" The Doctor shouts from the Tardis.

"Hello? Who's there? Hello?" The boy from the bed asks.

The boy sits on the edge of his bed, and Adam grabs his ankle as if by reflex.

"It's okay. This is just a dream. Just lie back again. Just lie back on the bed. It will all be okay if you just lie down and go to sleep. Just do that for me. Just sleep." Adam commands the child.

He releases his ankle and the boy gets back into bed. Adam sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hand stroking his hair gently as the child sobs to himself. He whispers into his ear.

"Listen." Adam starts to speak.

"What happened? What did you see? What's out there?" Orson asks.

Adam returns.

"What if there was nothing? What if there never was anything? Nothing under the bed, nothing at the door. What if the bigger Time Lord doesn't want to admit he's just afraid of the dark." Adam explains.

"Where are we? Have we moved? Where have we landed?" The Doctor asks.

"Don't look where we are. Take off, and promise me you will never look where we've been." Adam commands him.

"Why?" The Doctor asks.

"Just take off. Don't ask questions." Adam tells him to do.

"I don't take orders, Adam." The Doctor explains.

"Do as you're told." Adam raises his voice.

The Tardis dematerialises. The boy sits up in his bed.

"Listen." Adam continues.

Earlier, whispering into his ear. We are also shown Orson being returned home, and giving Clara a hug.

"This is just a dream. But very clever people can hear dreams. So, please, just listen. I know you're afraid, but being afraid is all right. Because didn't anybody ever tell you? Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger. And one day, you're going to come back to this barn. And on that day you're going to be very afraid indeed." Adam continues on with his speech.

The War Doctor stands in the wilderness looking at the lonely barn, taken from _The Day of the Doctor._

"But that's okay. Because if you're very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly." Adam continues on more.

"Fear can make you kind." Adam says.

Clara grabs the Doctor from behind for a hug.

"No, no. Not the hugging. No, no, no. I'm against the hugging. Please." The Doctor tells Clara.

The Doctor drops Clara off and leaves. Danny's doorbell rings, so he goes and answers it.

"I am so."

"I know."

**"**It doesn't matter if there's nothing under the bed or in the dark, so long as you know it's okay to be afraid of it." Adam says.

**"**And I just get nervous."

"Me too."

"I don't even know what I'm nervous of."

Over images of the Doctor underlining at the word Listen on his blackboard.

"I'll show you. So, listen. If you listen to nothing else, listen to this. You're always going to be afraid, even if you learn to hide it. Fear is like a companion. A constant companion, always there. But that's okay, because fear can bring us together." Adam says.

Clara kisses Danny.

"Fear can bring you home. I'm going to leave you something, just so you'll always remember, fear makes companions of us all."

Adam leaves Dan the soldier man to stand guard as he says what the Doctor told Barbara while they were tied up in the Cave of Skulls.

**A/N - Wow, this took only a week and I said I was going to finish the dinner scene by last week, but instead I was around 3 quarters of the way through, because wow. That story was fast. I mean it. I was racing through the scenes of the episode. So, there is 3 big problems that have bugging a lot of people.**

**1\. Why will you not do **_**Time Heist **_**and **_**Mummy On The Orient Express**_**? **

**I think you might be outdated there. **_**Time Heist **_**is still going to be not done because that story needs only the four heist characters and Adam really needs a break off. Mummy is replaced with **_**Flatline.**_** I think Mummy would kind of fit Adam.**

**2\. Why haven't you completed **_**Into The Dalek**_**, but you've gone onto **_**Robot's Of Sherwood**_**?**

**Loads of stuff happened, like viruses and that. Do you really want me to complete it after disowning after 8 times. So f*ck the people who want me to complete it.**

**3\. Adam. What's his finale story?**

**Well, that's spoilers. Do you like spoilers? I don't want to reveal spoilers, because then they aren't spoilers.**

**But in all serious, I'll see you next time.**

**P.S - **_**The Caretaker **_**won't be straight next week, I'll be finishing my more post-poned stuff outside of before I go onto that episode, so expect it before the end of May.**

**BattleOfDuty - May 12th, 2015. (Damn Consertaives winning the election.)**


	5. The Caretaker (unfinished)

**The Caretaker**

With wickedly sharp rocky outcrops sticking sideways out of the desert ground. The Doctor, Adam and Clara are chained to ornately carved pillars as twin suns beat down.

"There's no way out of this. We're going to die here." Clara says.

"There might be a way out of this." Adam tells her.

"Pass me the vibro-cutters." The Doctor asks Clara.

"They're in my pocket." Clara says.

"Come on then, pass them to me." The Doctor asks.

"In my other jacket. At home." Clara explains.

"Why have you got two jackets?" Adam asks, pointing the mistake of why Clara should be having one jacket to wear instead of another, to annoy and hinder.

"Look, I don't have the vibro-cutters. If I had the vibro-cutters, I wouldn't be able to pass you the vibro-cutters. We're going to starve to death out here." Clara explains why she has not supplied one of the nearby Time Lords the vibro-cutters.

"Of course we won't starve. The sand piranhas will get us long before that." The Doctor says, ruining Clara's last answer.

Clara enters a pub and goes to Danny's table.

"Hiya. Sorry I'm late." Clara apoligizes to Danny as they kiss.  
"You're not. You're brown. You're very brown. You weren't that brown this morning" Danny explains.

"Sunbed. I'll get 'em in. Usual?" Clara says.

Clara is about to go out when the Doctor pops his head out of the Tardis.

"Fish people." The Doctor tells her.

"What are they like?" Clara asks.

"Fish. And people. Come and see." Adam explains as he continues with the joke

"How's you?" Clara asks Danny.

"Evening. Nice frock. It's a bit wet." Danny tells Clara.

"Freak shower." Clara says.

"Is that seaweed?" Danny asks.

"I said freak." Clara continues.

Running in a corridor as lasers are shot at the trio.

"How much further?" Clara asks the two Time Lords.

"Tardis has got to be round this corner. I hate soldiers. Don't you hate soldiers?" The Doctor goes on.

"Yeah." Clara agrees.

"Just keep running!" The Doctor shouts.

In Clara's flat, She opens the front door to see...

"Oh, yeah. Danny. Hiya." She greets Danny.

"Morning. Ready to run?" Danny asks her.

"Mmm hmm." Clara mouths a yes.

After the run, Clara is out of breath and completely drenched in sweat.

"I can't keep doing this. I can't do it. Yes, I can, I can do it, of course I can do it. I've got it all under control." Clara says to herself.

Clara enters the Tardis from her living room.

"So, where we off to?" Clara asks.

"Hello Clara, I'm just getting ready to go." Adam tells her.

"Clara, you, you look lovely today. Have you had a wash?" The Doctor gives her a compliment.

"Why are you being nice?" Clara asks.

"Because it works on you. Listen, I'm sorry but there's going to be no trip today. I'm sorry. Er, I've got to do a thing. It might take a while." The Doctor says.

"What thing?" Clara whines.

He keeps the scanner with the flashing red light out of her view.

"Just a thing." The Doctor repeats.

"You're being mysterious, and do you know what means?" Clara tells the two Time Lord.

"He's a man of mystery." Adam points out the Doctor to Clara.

"Hmm. It means that you are a very clever man making the mistake, common to very clever people, of assuming that everybody else is stupid. Where are you going?" Clara explains as she then asks the Doctor.

She grabs the scanner and he switches it to the view of the galaxy.

"Undercover. Deep cover." The Doctor whispers.

"Can you do deep cover?" Clara inquires.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks.

"Have you seen you?" Clara inquires.

"Of course I can do deep cover." The Doctor tells her.

"Where, the Magic Circle?" Clara asks.

The Doctor snaps his fingers, and the Tardis doors open.

"I'll see you when I see you." The Doctor commands her.

Clara snaps her fingers, and they close again.

"When's that?" Clara asks.

Adam snaps his fingers, open.

"When he sees you." Adam reminds her.

"Hmm. Hmm. I'll be sure to have a wash." Clara says to herself.

"Excellent. I was meaning to bring it up." The Doctor says.

Clara leaves, shutting the doors then opening them again and pointing meaningfully at her eye before finally leaving. The Doctor calls up the glowing area on the map which is on the scanner - East London.

The boys are playing football where they shouldn't as the teachers arrive.

"You lot! Not here. Over there." Adam shouts at the boys.

"Morning, Mister Pink." Courtney greets Danny.

"Morning, Courtney. And good morning, Miss Oswald." Danny responds to both Courtney and Clara.

"Morning, Mister Pink." Clara says.

The group of girls by the entrance giggle.

"Do they know?" Clara asks.

"Possibly. They're children. It's like they've got minds of their own. Are you okay?" Danny says.

"Yeah, course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Clara inquires.

"I dunno. Every time I see you, it's like you're." Danny starts his sentence.

"What?" Clara asks.

"In a rush. In a state. In a space helmet, one time." Danny explains.

"Sorry. Er, I've had a thing and, er, the thing's gone, so I'm all yours." Clara says.

"What thing? What's gone?" Danny asks.

"Nothing." Clara says.

"It's like you're trying to be mysterious. I'm not stupid, you know." Danny comments.

"The next few days are all about you. I promise." Clara says.

Clara moves in closer, but pupils giggle at the end of the corridor, so she walks away.In the Staffroom Armitage, the headmaster is speaking to the other teachers.

"Which means, Jo, you'll have to cover for 8/4M in L3. Hold on, there is just one more thing. Atif's off sick, so we've got a newbie, I did ask him to come along." Armitage explains as there is knocking on the door. "Ah, here he is."

A tall figure in a brown coverall and holding a broom enters.

"I'm the new caretaker. John Smith." The Doctor annouces being the tall figure with the brown coverall.

"Welcome to Coal Hill, Mister Smith." Armitage greets the Doctor.

"Thanks. Yes, John Smith's the name. But, you know, here's a thing. Most people just call me the Doctor." The Doctor says to himself. He winks at Clara and Adam. "So, if anybody needs me, just, you know, give me a shout. I'll be in the storeroom just getting the lie of the land." The staff leave the room. "Yes, no body's taking any notice at all. Absolutely good news because it means I must be coming across just as an absolutely boring human being like you." Clara mouths 'What are you doing here?' He shuts the door on her. "Deep cover. Deep cover."

"Do you know him?" Danny asks.

"Know who?" Clara says.

"The caretaker, Smith. The Doctor." Danny explains.

"Never seen him before in my life." Clara says.

"Bit intense looking. Did you see those eyebrows? Did he wink at you?" Danny asks.

"No, I think that was just a sort of general wink, you know? He winked at everybody. It was a general welcoming wink. Ah, I have, er, left some marking. Assembly. Chop-chop. Off you pop. Catch you in a bit. Excuse me." Clara explains.

The Doctor is looking at a plan of the school buildings. He crumples it into his pocket when Clara enters.

"So, you recognised me, then." The Doctor comments.

"You're wearing a different coat." Clara says.

"It didn't seem very cool." Adam comments.

"But you saw straight through that." The Doctor tells her.

**A/N - Never finished. Who cares? I don't.**

**Original Edit: May 18th, 2015**

**This Edit: December 6th, 2015**


	6. Important Notice

**THIS IS IMPORTANT TO FUTURE READERS OF THIS SERIES... **  
**Please read on.**

I threat to warn you readers that I'm afraid that the Time Lord series will not be continuing on from _Listen_. This is very sad for some people who had read this series since October of 2013. I will explain. Since I started the Series 8 part of THE TIME LORD SERIES. Everything and I mean, everything has tryed to keep me away from it. I started _Deep Breath _the day after it was broadcast and didn't finish it until November 12th, 2014. _Into The Dalek _was never completed as I just shoved it out before I actually finished _Robots Of Sherwood _in one month and finally it took a week for _Listen. _I started _The Caretaker_ on May 13th and I started it but never did anything because I was so scared of doing it.

So, here we go. This is what would happened in every episode from The Caretaker onwards.  
**Kill The Moon: **Courtney would have had a conversation between herself and Adam, understanding that her science teacher is not human, Adam would have started to overarch Clara as she shouts to the Doctor, destroying the trio.  
**Mummy On The Orient Express: **They come back to each other, Adam is in a darker side to himself as he was... The episode is as it is.  
**Flatline: **This would have been the episode like _Time Heist, _keeping Adam off the episode.  
**In the Forest of the Night: **Erm... I would have thought of this during a break between posting Mummy and writing this.  
**Dark Water: **This would have been a big one. The Doctor would have not been with Adam, Adam would have dimissed that Danny was dead because he could feel it somehow. Going to the Nethersphere would have let him spread his wings out. Punched Missy and it would have been a okay reveal to Adam that Missy was the Master.  
**Death In Heaven: **Hmm... This would have been kind of the same episode except with the Adam only concept.  
**Last Christmas: **Adam would have put a darker side to Santa's comedic tone.

Okay. I'll see you later.

LeftTriggerGamers, June 28th 2015.


End file.
